What if?
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: Miroku and Sango have been married five years and have entered a slightly rough patch. After a bad day and an argument, Miroku makes a wish he regrets instantly, when a deceased relative places him in a world where Sango never loved him! Desperately he tries to find a way to get his family back, but how can he succeed if Sango is so content with this new life without Miroku?
1. Stuck in a rut and fatal wish

**What if?**

**Chapter 1**

**Stuck in a rut and a fatal wish**

-Flashback-

"_Miroku!" she giggled as he carried her into their new hut, "I can walk you know!" _

_The happy groom grinned at her, "walk? MY woman does not walk! I will carry you everywhere!" he declared happily and spun her as he carried her like a princess._

_Sango let out another giggle, "don't be ridiculous! I'm dizzy now so put me down now, come on" she blushed madly._

_This did not go unnoticed by her husband who kissed one warm and rosy cheek, "you have my word, Sango…I will take care of you forever."_

_Sango smiled contently and rested her head on his shoulder, "I hope that's a promise you intend to keep…my good monk."_

-End of flashback-

It had been five years since they destroyed Naraku. Five years as a married couple, they had twin daughters, Misa and Miwa who were over four years old and a son, Kimori, aged two. Their friend Kagome had returned to them two years ago the day after the birth of their son and was now carrying a child that would certainly call them Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku.

Everything was supposedly perfect now, yet every morning he woke to the same demands from his wife;

"_Miroku! Did you fix that leak? You said you would…can you do it properly this time? If you do it right the first time then you won't have to keep fixing it_!"

And

"_Miroku! Kimori needs to feeding, get up and feed him already_!"

And

"_Miroku! I really need your help here! Miroku! Wake up you lazy lecher_!"

Today was no different; her shrill voice roused him from his sleep to see her standing before him. Her hair was everywhere and had pieces of food stuck in it, her clothes covered in stains…everything she owned always got dirty and no matter how many times she washed them the stains never came out. The bags under her eyes were deep and dark, the look in them was furious. His wife looked a mess!

Now most mornings he would smile at her despite her glare, he would rise to his feet and give a bright and cheerful response, "Yes my dear Sango" he would say "your wonderful husband is at your service!"

But these past couple of months had really taken their toll. He and Inuyasha had been travelling for weeks at a time, exorcizing demons, purging evil spirits from pure bodies. Was it so much to ask that when he returned that he came home to a wife all prettied up and smiling? That his children behave and allowed him to sleep in? Apparently so, because yet again here he was being woken up by a nagging wife who looked crazed and annoyed.

"Miroku! Are going to sleep in all morning? You said you'd get up early and chop some wood for us for later! It's starting to get cold in here at night now, _please_ get up!" she pleaded as she scraped her fingers through her matted hair.

_I used to love running my fingers through her hair, when it soft like silk…this year…she's really let herself go these past few months_.

Next thing he knew, his kids came bounding past their mother, all of them screaming and jumping. Kimori was still walking clumsily and fell down; there was a slight pause before there was a huge intake of breath and then he released a loud cry.

Miroku just sat there as the twins pulled at each arm of his, both of them demanding his attention. Sango held the crying two year old, trying to calm him.

"Daddy, can you take us to the stream?" Miwa asked.

"No, no! Daddy, take us to the forest!" Misa argued, next thing they were bickering using just one word each.

"Forest!"

"Stream!"

_Forest, stream, forest, stream…Kimori won't stop crying! Sango won't stop nagging! Why can't everyone Just….Just_… "BE QUIET!" he yelled, his voice echoed all around the small hut, causing his family to stop and stare at him for a moment.

They were stunned that the usually pleasant and placid man of the house raised his voice so loud at them.

He felt their eyes all on him and he grew more irritated, especially by the look Sango was giving him. She had this way of making him feel guilty, but what did he do wrong? All he wanted was some peace and quiet!

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back when I've cooled off…" he informed them and walked away out of the hut.

He could hear the children suddenly erupt with so many questions and Sango trying to make up all kinds of excuses for him.

Ooooooo

There was nowhere else for him to go; he just strolled towards Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. Along the way he was greeted by his old friend, Shippo.

"Hey Miroku, why do you look so annoyed, is everything okay at home?" he asked me, his voice was so bright and cheery; it was like nails on a chalkboard this morning.

"I'm fine Shippo" the monk assured shortly.

The little fox demon frowned at him, completely unconvinced, "if you say so" he replied "you mind if I come with you to Kagome and Inuyasha's house?"

I shrugged "very well" he sighed, he hopped onto his friend's shoulder and the two continued walking.

As they continued on they walked past Keade 's home, a twelve year old Rin was sweeping outside the hut. "Good morning master Miroku, good morning Shippo!" she greeted waving eagerly.

Though Shippo greeted her with the same enthusiasm, even the innocent smile of that little thirteen year old girl wasn't enough to brighten Miroku's morning.

Eventually they came to their friends' home. Kagome was sorting through her little garden of herbs. She was four months pregnant and just starting to show. She saw the monk and fox demon and a smile swept across her face.

"Miroku! Shippo! So nice to see you, come in I'll make some tea" she welcome, "Where is Sango and the kids?"

_Miroku winced with irritation, why is it every time Sango and I are apart they ask where she and our children are? I'm allowed to be by myself_! "At home!" he answered.

Kagome was taken aback by his sharp tone, _this isn't like Miroku at all, I wonder what's going on with him and Sango_? She thought to herself.

Inuyasha came in carrying firewood on his shoulder, "Hey Kagome!" he called, "I chopped the wood for ya!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Inuyasha, now have some well-earned tea with us! You're home much later than usual, it usually doesn't take you long at all, but at least you're here now."

The mention of the chopped wood made Miroku cringe, that's what Sango was asking him to do this morning. _Give it a few years my friend; you'll probably be where I'm at now._

When Inuyasha saw Miroku he frowned, "Hey bozo! What'dya think you're doing? You better get yourself home, Sango looked upset."

The monk's breath hitched and averted his gaze; he wanted to ask if she was crying, he wanted to run to her immediately. But he had come all this way and doing that would prove that he had done something wrong and he refused to admit fault, all he wanted was a peaceful morning.

Kagome of course leapt on that "what do you mean? When did you see her and why is she upset?"

Shippo glared at the monk "did Miroku flirt with another girl?" he accused.

"I did not!" He responded in his own defence, "and I'll have you know I haven't so much as looked at another woman since Sango and I married!"

Kagome ignored him prodded at Inuyasha who went on to explain, "I went out to get some firewood, I found Sango out there too. She looked really upset, she got Rin to watch the kids while she did something Miroku promised to do for her. She then just kept muttering how she needs to get this done, otherwise the kids would be cold all night. Anyway, I got her to sit down while I finished chopping wood for the both of us and then helped her carry it home, that's why I'm late."

The image of Sango chopping the wood played on her husband's mind; she already looked so tired this morning. He also pictured the look on his children's faces when he did not come back to take them to the stream or forest. He always loved taking them out and having fun…just not today.

Kagome glared at him "Why did you just get up and leave her? You're not acting like yourself today, what's going on?"

Miroku sighed, he was just having a bad day, wasn't he allowed to have those? Why did he always have to the cheerful and light-hearted one? After all he'd been through, hadn't he earned a day of moodiness?

Inuyasha bonked him on the head "go home monk! Your wife is waiting"

Miroku gritted his teeth, "I'll go home when I'm ready Inuyasha!" and with that he stormed out of the hut. He ignored his instinct to head home to his wife; he would not admit defeat this time.

_Every day is the same now, when I'm not out catching demons with Inuyasha. There was a time I woke up not knowing what the day would bring or where I'd be travelling to. Now every day was the same…demanding children, nagging wife and boring chores. I love my family, more than anything…but I'm tired of being stuck in a rut_.

Ooooo

It was late afternoon now, Sango had fed and washed her children and laid them down for a quick nap. She was exhausted and even though she wanted to take a nap herself, the hut was in need of a good clean. The former demon slayer hadn't even really eaten herself yet, all she was able to get was a few mouthfuls of rice at lunch because the children decided it was perfectly okay to start a food fight.

With a sigh she got on with the house work, Rin offered to stay and help her out when Sango got back from chopping firewood, but she wanted to the young girl to have fun being a child while she still could and politely declined and insisted she go explore some more.

As she cleaned and dusted, she accidentally knocked something. With her lightening reflexes she caught the object with ease, only to discover it was Hiraikotsu. Seeing the weapon she once wielded with such pride and strength.

"One day, when the girls are old enough….I will teach them how to use this weapon, I will teach them everything my father taught me….and Hiraikotsu will again see battle" she said to herself and hugged the giant boomerang close to her. All those memories came flooding back, this thing was so precious to her, it was like a part of her. However she remembered the day she sacrificed it to save her beloved monk. She'd do it all again, because even though he behaved like an idiot this morning…she loved him. Loved him, loved him, loved him…heart and soul.

_He's an idiot…but he's my idiot_.

Sango finished cleaning up and then moved on to sewing and re-patching some of her old clothes, "what I wouldn't give for a new yukata or kimono…a nice evening one…for special occasions." She said aloud.

At which point her husband returned, he didn't look any happier still and this bugged her. _I gave him the whole day to cool off! I didn't even do anything! I should have slapped him this morning_!

"You missed lunch" she informed him icily and continued with what she was doing. "I could have really used your help; the kids were so energetic today. Where have you been?"

He sighed and sat down by the table "could I get some tea please?" he asked.

That was it! She was in such a rage, "make it yourself!" she shouted and threw the clothes she was sewing at him. "I don't care if you're in a bad mood! I'm not your servant I'm your wife! Have you forgotten just who you married, _Monk_? Why have you been like this? For four months you've been a complete misery, Miroku what's going on with you?"

He didn't even look at her, truth was he couldn't because deep down he realised how unfair he was being but he too stubborn.

"Every day is the same…my life has become so ordinary! I feel stuck…trapped." He answered truthfully.

Sango's eyes turned wide, "is that what life with me is to you? _Ordinary_? You feel _stuck_ with me? I've _trapped_ you, is that it?" she spoke over a huge lump in her throat that felt like the size of a plum.

Miroku closed his eyes, "You're twisting my words now, and you're taking it the wrong way"

"How else am I meant to take it Miroku?" the tears fell freely now, they fell like diamonds…precious gems he once promised would only be formed from the joy he brought her. "If that's how you feel…then just leave, I can cope just fine on my own!"

She regretted the word immediately and would have given anything to swallow them down again, but she couldn't they were up in the air.

Miroku's stomach tightened, he winced at her words but luckily she had her back to him and she didn't see this. _I don't want to leave, Sango, I promised to take care of you forever. I'm trying my best_. He wouldn't respond and sometimes it hurts more when silence greets such a sweeping statement.

"You forgot" he heard her whimper, he couldn't see her face even still. "You forgot your promise! You think I like looking like this? Tired because I'm always down late and up early, thin because I hardly have time to eat, weak because I hardly train? I was a demon slayer….a _demon slayer_! Strong and resilient…sometimes Miroku….I wish that I never fell in love with you"

They both near gasped at this; Sango didn't mean it…not a single syllable of it. She was just hurt because of his behaviour, she wanted him to be his usual smiley self.

Before she could turn and apologise and swear she didn't mean it, her husband was out the door, so angry with her and in an even worse mood than before.

She stood frozen for a moment then released her frustration with a short scream, "all I wanted was some firewood! All I wanted was for him to say something sweet and romantic!"

To calm herself she went to check on her sleeping angels. They were half her and half Miroku and even though a lot of people had told them they resemble their mother the most, Sango herself saw the more subtle resemblances of their father. He was in Kimori's smile, the twinkle of Miwa's eye and the sigh Misa made when she finished a good laugh.

_Sleep sounds really good now_, and she curled up on the bed with them, just a little nap with them. _He loves us….he does, he'll be back and when he does,__everything will be okay_.

Oooooo

_Does she really wish that_? He wondered, _does she really wish she never fell in love with me_? It hurt that she said that to him, she was the woman he loved more than anything, she was the mother of his children, the children he'd wanted for so long. He was upon a hill top looking upon the setting sun, contemplating.

"Maybe it _would_ have been better if she never fell for me" he said to himself, "maybe it would have been better for her…for _both_ of us! Maybe we should have just stayed close friends!" he then stood to his feet.

The clouds began to circle and threated the release a dark and cold rain upon him, the sky grumbled. "_I wish Sango had never fallen for me_!" he declared to the heavens as the rain fell.

ooooo

His voice echoed over the village and reached the ears of his wife who woke to it. Something told her she needed to get to him, quickly! A foreboding presence was felt all around her, something supernatural had come.

"Sango, did Miroku come back?" asked the fox demon as he was being carried in by Kagome.

Sango just rushed past them, almost knocking them down, "Please watch the children!" she asked as she ran.

"Sango wait!" Kagome yelled after her, "There's a storm brewing out there! It could be dangerous!"

The former demon slayer ignored them, her husband needed her. _Miroku, what have you done_?

Ooooo

_What have I done_? He asked himself as the thunder clashed where his feet were. He fell back and then as the smoke cleared and the rain fell, he was cast in the shadow of a tall and broad man.

"Who are you?" the monk demanded and got to his feet, he pointed his staff at him. The man was tall and broad, his hair and eyes dark…his jaw strong and nose straight. He had facial hair that was thick on his well-aged face. What was more interesting was that he wore similar attire to Sango in her demon slaying years.

The man knelt over him, "I am Shouji….I am the clan leader of the demon tribe…and the father of Sango and Kohaku." Behind him the thunder clashed as then too stood to his feet, not at all intimidated by his son-in-law.

Miroku recognised him now; he looked like Kohaku in years to come. But why had he journeyed here from the underworld?

"It is good to meet you" Miroku confessed, but still he was stern, "but still, what is your business in this world?"

Shouji frowned and pushed the staff away, "I'm here to grant your wish….I have been sent by the gods to make it so my daughter never loved you. Something I am more than happy to do…you're not good enough for her!"

Miroku began to panic, "What? No! I didn't mean it…please don't I want to stay with Sango! Please!"

But it was too late, he had made his mistake and Sango's father was not a forgiving man, not when it came to his daughter.

A red hurricane like thing hovered above; it came to take him to a world where he and Sango did not get their happy ever after.

"Miroku!" he heard Sango cry, he looked over his shoulder to see she was running to him.

"Sango!" he called back and ran towards her.

_I have to get to her, I have to get to her and not let go! Sango_! Their arms outstretched towards each other. But just as their fingertips brushed, Sango was swept away by the red hurricane.

"Miroku!" she screamed, "what's happening?"

"Sango! I'll save you!" he yelled up as he leapt into the air to save his woman. He managed to get her hand to which he held on for dear life, but a second hurricane came and took hold of him too and the coupled was wrenched apart.

They screamed for each other till their lungs were sore….all went black and the scene ended there.

Ooooo

His head felt as though it was full rocks, hard and heavy rocks as sharp as knife. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Sango" he called by instinct, she would always rub his head when it ached, but then he recalled what had happened and scurried to his feet, "Sango!" he called again with more alarm. He looked all around him. He was on the hill top where he was before, the sky and all was clear.

_Did I just fall asleep and have an awful nightmare? I hope so…really, really hope so_! He sprinted towards the village. He wanted to hold them simultaneously, his wife and his children…he needed them in his arms that very moment!

Just as he entered the village he was greeted by a hoard of women. "Monk Miroku!" they all cheered in happiness to see him, all grabbing at him.

He jumped over them to avoid them and they all looked so sad at this, "good monk" one of them whimpered, "have we done something to displease you? All we want is to bear your children!"

They all crowded him and some were so beautiful…but then in all their faces he saw hints of Sango, one had the same nose, another had similar eyes and another had the same hair colour. The ones who looked nothing at all like her, he compared them. _Sango's eyes are much more sparkly, Sango would never wear so much perfume, and Sango's lips are much pinker_!

Sango was all that was on her mind, he heard children laughing and three other names sprung in his head. _Misa, Miwa…Kimori_! He pushed past them all, they were grabbing at him. There was time he'd have loved this attention, but now he was a father and husband above all else and his lecherous instincts were easily overcome by the instincts of a family man.

"Hey hold up monk! What are you up to?" came the gruff voice of his best friend, the half demon. Miroku was so glad to see him.

"Inuyasha it's you!" he almost cheered.

Inuyasha frowned sceptically, "not your usual reaction when I pry you from women, what's wrong are they finally more than you can handle?"

Miroku blinked at him then pulled away from his grip, "what do you mean? I don't do this anymore, I'm a husband and father!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me? Don't tell that you suckered some poor girl into marrying you and actually bearing your child!"

The monk's head spun, "Yes I did and you know her! It's Sango!"

Inuyasha's eyes turned wide and he stared at Miroku as though he had completely lost his mind. "Sango? Have you hit your head or something? Sango wouldn't marry a pervert like you, where is all this coming from? Since when did you like Sango?"

Miroku was about to answer but then came the voice of his other dear friend, Kagome. "He's always loved her Inuyasha, you can be so dense, I can't believe you haven't noticed." She spoke, she was holing both hands on her rising stomach, she was still four months with child so not everything has changed.

Miroku could have kissed her fiercely on the cheek for this; he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Kagome! Tell him, tell him that Sango and I are married, tell him that while you were gone we had three kids together, twin girls and a little boy! Tell him, Kagome, tell him!" he pleaded so desperately.

But even looked at him in puzzlement now, "Miroku…I've known that you've loved her for so long now, but you never told her. For five years, you've just gone from woman to woman."

_I won't believe this_! "No! That can't be true! Where is she, where is Sango? She'll tell you!"

They actually appeared quite worried for their friend, Shippo popped too now, "Miroku, are you okay?" he asked.

"Shippo! Where's Sango?" the monk demanded.

Shippo hid behind Inuyasha, "Sango? She doesn't live, we visited her last week…she promised to visit soon though."

Miroku grabbed to his hair in frustration, "What do you mean she doesn't live here? We have a hut together, the twins and Kimori were born there you all come over all the time!"

Again all they did was stare at him, "Miroku" Kagome stepped forward using softest tone her voice could conjure, "you're starting to scare me,"

Inuyasha folded his arms, "we can't go back now, like Shippo said we just visited and given her position now, we can't just go over when we please no matter how much we want to or however much she would like us to."

_Her position? What position? What's become of Sango_?

"Oh no" Kagome groaned, "The poor boy can have such bad timing."

Miroku looked up to see who she met, his heart leapt with joy when he saw his brother-in-law come flying down on Kirara, Sango's former companion who she graciously gave to Kohaku.

"Brother!" Mirkou hollered as he jumped at the sixteen year old boy and held him in a brotherly manner.

"Huh? Monk Miroku, why do you call me brother? Have you been drinking?" he asked.

Miroku held him at arm's length, "I call you brother because I am by marriage…where is Sango?"

Kohaku blinked, "Um…Kirara and I just came back from visiting her and her husband, she seems well….sorry how are you my brother by marriage?"

The monk was getting so agitated now, "No, I'm her husband Kohaku! _I _am!"

Kohaku backed away, "sorry, but I don't know what you're saying, but you're not her husband. She lives with her lord Husband in a castle, she's kind of like princess now I guess, she married really well and he's a nice guy too."

Miroku's expression turned dark, "Who is he?" he growled, "who is this _husband_?"

Kagome laid her hand on his shoulder, "You know him, we all consider him a friend…its Kuranosuke….Kuranosuke Takeda, Lord of the Takeda clan. Sango promised to return and marry him after we defeated Naraku, it was a beautiful story actually, he never gave up waiting for her. I told you that you should have told her how you feel, you didn't listen Miroku and you can't go back now, Sango just didn't fall for you, it's time to move on."

He pulled away and started running, he still remembered the way…he'd run all the way there and see for himself. _It can't be true! This couldn't have really happened, I didn't truly wish for this_!

I was on the outskirts when a voice stopped me, "going to her won't change anything you know."

I skidded to a stop, it was her father, _hasn't done enough_? "I don't care!" Miroku argued, "I will find Sango and put all this right! She'll believe me; I know there is some part of her that has always loved me! Otherwise why would I still love her?"

Shouji shook his head, "No, you wished that she had never fallen for you and she hasn't, otherwise everything else has remained exactly the same as before. Just because Sango never fell in love with you, doesn't mean you didn't fall for her, you didn't wish for that. Did you really think the only reason you fell in love with Sango was because she fell for you?"

Miroku shook his head, "no, I know the many reason why I fell in love with Sango. She's brave, beautiful, devoted, loyal, compassionate, understanding, loving and true! Those are only a few, I could easily think of a thousand more! Please, sir….I swear to you I love your daughter….give me a chance to prove that to you and then change it all back to how it was!"

Shouji held his chin as he thought for a moment, "very well, prove you're worthy of my only daughter and the underworld will grant you with another wish….what you do with that wish is up to you, but you may be surprised with what you want in the end."

Miroku was determined, "there is only one thing I want! My family back…I want them all back and I will have them again! I swear to you, I will hear Misa's laugh, smell Miwa's hair, hear Kimori's laugh and feel Sango's embrace once again! Don't forget Shouji…like you, _I am_ a father and husband and we both know the lengths men of our kind will go for our family!"

Shouji could not hide that he was momentarily impressed by the Monk's speech but would need more convincing than that.

"Very well" agreed the dead man, "I will take you there…the rest is up to you."

ooooo

With that he took Miroku and the two vanished into the thin air. They appeared in the blink of an eye outside the Takeda castle.

"Now…no one else can hear or see me" Shouji informed, "so when I appear to you in public, try not to look insane."

Miroku nodded and walked up to the guards, "Please allow me entrance I need to speak with the lady Sango."

The guards sneered at him, "We can't let you in unless you have been invited by a member of the Takeda clan." One of them refused.

Miroku sighed, "Apparently I am a very good_ friend_ of theirs…the lady Sango especially."

The guards would not budge, "you're not getting in monk, so turn and leave…"

He was again about to protest when he was cut off by the sweetest voice of all.

"It's alright, he's with me" she said.

It was as though time had slowed as he turned to see Sango behind him. She was carrying flowers and was accompanied by many female attendants, also carrying flowers. Sango was dressed beautifully, make-up on her face and her hair placed up in a nice style. She looked completely different from the tired run down wife he had seen this morning, she was glowing with pride and excellence.

"My lady" the guards greeted urgently and bowed.

Sango giggled and stepped closer to the monk and sweetly handed him one of the flowers. "It's good to see you, Miroku, come inside…you must have something urgent to discuss if you came back after only a week since your last visit, especially without Inuyasha and the others."

He wanted so desperately to reach out and touch her face, but he couldn't.

_Sango…I'll make this all right again Sango…I promise, we'll have our family again_!

**Thanks for reading, Chapter two will be along shortly**.


	2. Miss you and cannot kiss you

**Chapter 2**

**Miss you but cannot kiss you**

He was guided into the great hall where Sango sat upfront with her Lord and Miroku sat bellow them. Last time he recalled sitting here, Kuranosuke jumped from his throne and proposed to Sango right in front of him. However that was before they'd even really acknowledged their feelings for each other and he couldn't say anything to stop her. Even still he had no right, because apparently the whole thing went a little more differently, Sango had agreed to return to the Lord…her "_runny nose_."

Kuranosuke was amiable enough, he didn't say anything snidely or look at the monk with any kind of detest. In fact the Lord was quite welcoming and scolded his guards for not letting him in right away. "_My sweet Sango's friends are welcome here anytime_!" he had said, "_remember his face, next time you see it at the gates you are to open them immediately and bring him to us as an honoured guest_!"

Miroku was even more annoyed because of his kindness. The way it made Sango smile and look at that snotty nose so adoringly, it made him sick.

"So good monk" Kuranosuke began, "tell us what brings you here, what has changed since you visit last week?"

Miroku cleared his throat, he knew he had to tread carefully here, if he started ranting about how Sango was his wife and all, he'd surely be removed and marked a mad man, then he'd have no hopes of getting Sango back.

"Well" he started, "I'm afraid I have recently had an incident that has impaired some of my memories….strangely though it seems the only missing pieces of my memory are the ones of Sango in them, I was hoping to come here and get some answers."

They both looked so concerned, "Only of me?" Sango spoke, she seemed very unhappy about it which gave Miroku hope.

"I'm afraid so."

Kuranosuke rose to his feet, "well, that won't do…you two should have time alone to discuss this" he took Sango's hand, "dearest wife, why not show him around the gardens and town. My servants will prepare a room for him; it will be good for the two of you to catch up."

_He's so trusting_, Miroku thought to himself, _there's no way I'd leave Sango with someone like me! Not when she was mine_.

Sango did not let go of her _husband's_ hand, "Kurano- uh-My Lord…won't you come with us? You may be able to help fill in some of the blanks with me."

He kissed her fair white hand, _my hand! Not his! Mine!_

"I'm afraid my love I have things I must attend to, also I feel this is something you must do yourself. Oh and I told you…it's Kuranosuke."

Sango blushed and again Miroku felt sick. "I only call you that when we're alone, remember…it's much more…_special_ that way."

Kuranosuke smiled, "then I look forward to when we're alone tonight."

_No! No way in hell!_

Miroku's fists were clenched tight he wanted to punch Kuranosuke for the intimate thought he _knew_ was circling his mind, _Sango is mine_!

Still he put on a brave face and stuck on a fake smile, "well….shall we get going?"

Sango smiled and nodded, "It's been awhile since I've looked around the town."

Ooooo

The town was abuzz with the weekly Friday market. Merchants came from near and far with silks and sandals of the finest quality. Sango had dressed in the guise of a simple peasant girl so that she could blend in.

Miroku couldn't take his eyes off her, though it was undeniable that she did look so lovely in her expensive clothes, she looked more like Sango this way…his Sango and it made him miss their life together even more.

Sango caught him staring, "what are you staring at?" she asked him.

Miroku looked away with cool and confident smile, "I much prefer you in those clothes….it's starting to bring back some good memories of us."

This of course made Sango smile, but not for the reason he'd have liked. "That's good…so tell me, what can I piece together for you?"

"Well, I remember pretty much everything about our journey…just not how you and I were as… well, a pair. I even forgot that you had married Kuranosuke…." He replied.

Sango frowned with thought, "That's a strange thing to forget, maybe I just wasn't all that important to you after all and I was easy to forget….I guess you did always seem closer to the others than me."

Miroku was outraged by the statement, "No that isn't-uh…I mean I'm sure there's another explanation for it…so just tell me, what was our relationship like?"

Sango put her beautiful smile back on, "We were a team! A very good one too" she placed her hand one side of her mouth and leaned in like a secret, "better than Inuyasha and Kagome I think."

This caused them to laugh, still she continued. "Aside from all those times you _groped_ me, we got on very well and we always helped each other out of difficult situations. You were such a huge support with Kohaku too, you're the main reason I was able to cope with it all. You always put yourself in danger for the both of us; you risked so much for my brother and me. That's why it upset me so much to hear that you'd forgotten things about our time together…it meant so much to me. I owe you a lot, you're also the reason Kuranosuke are together…"

This really caught Miroku by surprise, "I was?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, do you recall how the Lord found me? When we travelling to find Naraku he summoned me to slay a demon that was tormenting the castle. It took me a little while to realise who he was and where I knew him from. I was so touched that he had waited six years to see me again. Still when he asked me to marry him so suddenly, I was a little startled and even after the beautiful speech he gave me in the gardens I wasn't sure. I still had too much on my mind to even consider marriage…I had to destroy Naraku, avenge my people….and most importantly, I had to get my brother back. I told Kuranosuke all this, but he insisted he'd wait for me…he loved me that much."

Miroku was getting more agitated, especially when Sango had such a sweet look on her face when regarding Kuranosuke. "What did I do to encourage this union?" he asked a little more shortly than he'd have liked.

"I was alone…thinking about it, you came and told me that I should take this chance, that he was a good man who could love me and look after me. You said that you wish me happiness…you were about to say something else when the bear demon attacked. I was so frustrated because of the situation…I decided to take it on my own. I didn't even realise that it was actually a tormented spirit of a demon I had killed six years previously. I would have been killed had you not jumped in on time and rescued me…I won't forget how awful I felt at the sight of your wound. So while you were being treated I spent some time with Kuranosuke…I made him only one promise, that I would go back to him after my mission was complete and that was it, I made no promise of marriage. I wasn't going to at first; because of Kagome disappearing back to her own time, but you encouraged me to go ans see him…you said I deserved a happy ending. I'm glad I listened…now I've been married five years to a wonderful man. I put Hiraikotsu away for good and exchanged my armour for silk."

_I really encouraged that? Was I so selfless? Then again, if she never fell in love with me and it was an unrequited love on my part…I suppose I just gave up_.

"I see" Miroku uttered quietly, "so five years of marriage…have you children?"

Sango's expression turned dark, "Uh…no….I guess you've forgotten…I…I can't…have children."

Miroku's eyes turned wide, "What?" he barked.

Sango closed her eyes, "Well, the Lord and I have tried for so long, but…nothing had occurred. Kuranosuke had the doctors ask me question and examine me, he even brought in an old medicine woman. All of them told me that it was my fault…that I was unable to have children. My Lord was so good to me even still; he said that he couldn't possibly imagine sharing me with anyone anyway…still I would love to have kids. I always wanted at least three…yes, three at the _very least_….two girls and a boy. "

Miroku snatched her and brought her into his arms; he hugged her so tightly and placed his hand on the back of her head. _Three kids….two girls…one boy_.

"Miroku! What are you-"

"-It's not your fault!" he interrupted, "It's not; don't listen to them, okay! It's not true Sango…it's not…it's not!"

He heard her gently sigh, "Miroku, I've known for years now, I'm okay now…I've accepted it. I wish you wouldn't take it so hard….I'm fine, honestly. Look there's a tea shop over there, want to go get some?"

He forced himself to let her go and nodded. They got a table and ordered some tea; he did the ordering as he still remembered her favourite tea…peach blossom tea. They spoke of lighter things, the way they used to when Inuyasah would go to Kagome's world and it would be just the two of them alone.

Sango looked so sweet as she sipped at the tea "So tell me, have you finally stopped womanising and found a girl you like? I thought when the wind tunnel disappeared; you'd find a nice girl to settle down with. I thought you might have even considered Shima, the girl we saved from marrying that catfish demon, to this day I still can't figure out why you refused her."

Miroku shrugged, "I suppose she just wasn't the one I was meant to be with. Tell me what happened that day you all met Shima, that demon also tried to take you for his mistress right? "

Sango refilled both their cups, "Oh yes, I remember. Shima was taken and we all went after her, I leapt in to get her but was caught in her place…when he said that he was going to take me too, you shouted "_the hell you will!"_ and came after us and sucked up all the water in the lake just to rescue me. In return I helped you let Shima down easily by going along with this big lie that _you _and _I_ were in love. I still can't believe she believed it! Poor girl, I still think she deserved better than that, I still think you should have been honest, but at least I got to slap you pretty hard."

Miroku thought it all over, _my guess is I wasn't lying…it was my way of confessing what I felt for Sango without any consequences. Hang on; does she still think I'm the same womanising lecher from before? I have to correct this; otherwise she'll never love me again_!

"You should know!" he blurted, "I'm not the same person now! I want nothing more than to marry and settle down with the right woman."

Sango seemed touched and she laid a hand on her heart, "Miroku, that's wonderful, that way we've all settled down, maybe our kids could marry, and that would be interesting." This was followed by laughter, Miroku remained quiet.

The tear was done and they decided to explore the market. There was so much there, so many things he had wanted to buy for Sango, but she didn't need _him_ for that. Then they came to one stall, it was filled with children's toys…dolls, rattles and bears. All Miroku kept thinking was, _Misa would love this one, Miwa has a doll just like that _and _Kimori didn't get receive the bear I got for him_.

Sango saw the look on his face and her heart swelled at it_, he's really serious about settling down_… "I hope you find her, Miroku…" she said aloud, "you'd be a great father, despite you being a lecher all the time; I did always think that about you."

She thought she was helping, but he didn't look any better. There was a long and awkward silence, she was about to say something to better the situation, but there came shouting.

"Stop! Leave us alone, we'll get the guards" they heard some villagers cry.

It was bandits, they were terrorising the villagers and there were no guards in sight. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"Shall we teach these thugs a lesson dear Sango?" Miroku suggested playfully.

"It'll be difficult without Hiraikotsu…but I'll give it a shot." She replied.

With that the two leapt into action, Sango was still excellent at hand to hand combat, she summersaulted and flipped into action, she punched, kicked and threw them to the ground. Miroku used his staff against the swords.

"Miroku! Behind you, look out!" Sango yelled, she jumped up, placed her hands on Miroku's shoulders and high kicked the attacker who was approaching him from behind and swerved in front of him.

"Very impressive Sango" he complimented.

She smirked, "Yeah, I've still got it."

Miroku then saw that a bandit was about to strike her, deftly he grabbed and spun her out of the way; punching the bandit so hard in the gut he fell unconscious.

Sango smiled at him, "You've still got my back I see." She teased.

Miroku bowed, "Always."

They took the others down so easily, it was just like old times…they were a magnificent pair and balanced each other. They were the ultimate combat combination. When the dust cleared and the bandits were down, the two saviours were greeted with applause.

The guards came and instantly they recognised Sango, "My Lady!" the gasped, "Are you alright?"

Sango nodded, "I'm fine, however I'm more concerned with these villagers, my husband has informed me with the worrying increase of bandits here, he sent for more guards to defend these people and yet you showed up when it could have possibly been too late."

They looked worried, "my lady! Forgive us, we-"

"-Will do better in the future, I'm sure" she cut in; Miroku was again impressed by her. Sango was a strange blend of strong and gentle…always had been, he hated to admit it but this life suited her well.

She turned to Miroku, "I think that's enough excitement for one day, lets head back to the castle. Word of this will soon reach my husband and he will be so worried, he's a sensitive soul."

_He's a snotty nosed weakling _Miroku insulted internally.

Ooooo

"Sango, my dearest! I came as soon as I heard! Are you hurt my love?" Kuranosuke panicked as he stormed into the great hall and enveloped Sango into his arms.

She smiled so contently and responded by snuggling in deep. How desperately Miroku wanted to pull her away and shove that idiot to the ground. He couldn't, he had no right….because now it turns out she was ever his.

"Kuran-Uh-I mean- My Lord, I'm fine…please remember who you married, I can take care of myself…also, I had Monk Miroku to help me."

Kuranosuke turned to the monk and grinned, "honoured Monk, you have my thanks for protecting my lovely wife."

"I wasn't protecting _your_ wife_,_ Lord Takeda " Miroku corrected, when he saw the look of confusion on both their faces he cleared his throat and used a softer tone, "I was protecting my friend."

The confusion melted away from the their faces "All the same, you have my thanks" Kuranosuke insisted, "you'll stay with us for as long as you wish, days, weeks, months, even years! Haha! Now we'll prepare for a wonderful feast tonight, I wish to celebrate the bravery of my wife! I certainly chose well…I am indeed an excellent judge of character!"

Sango giggled, "very well" she looked to Miroku, "our servants will take you to your room and provide you with something to drink before the feast. Also I think I nice hot bath is well deserved, anything else you need just ask one of our servants and we'll see you tonight." She then turned to her husband, "let's head to our chambers….Kuranosuke" she purred.

The lord flushed with excitement but kept his composure. Miroku was only just able to restrain himself. This was hurting him so much, what was worse was that Kuranosuke was a really nice person and he made Sango very happy.

He was escorted to his room and there waiting for him was a bottle of _Sake_ and his dead father-in-law.

ooooo

"Will you be needing anything else good Monk?" the servant girl asked.

Miroku shook his head, "Thank you, I have all I need." He said politely as always.

The girl bowed "very well, your bath is drawn and someone will be here in three hours to collect to you for the feast." With that she left.

Shouji had his arms folded and smirked at Miroku, "feel like pouring me some Sake?"

Miroku frowned, "so the dead can drink?" he asked dryly as he poured them a cup each.

"The dead…" Shouji started, raising his cup and taking a sip "…can do as they please."

Miroku couldn't help but smirk. They sipped at their drinks till Shouji broke it. "She was always a mother" he said out of the blue. When Miroku looked so clueless he continued. "Sango….she was one of the best demon slayers in the village; she'd have exceeded me some day too. Sango is strong, shot in the back by arrows and her brother's weapon…she still dug herself out of her own grave. More than that, she found the strength to smile again and forgive her brother and love him as I do. Such strength and compassion lies in the heart of not only the most fearsome of slayers…but the most wondrous of mothers, Sango has always possess this…she was always…a mother."

Miroku put his cup down "You don't need to tell me what a wonderful mother Sango is…I've seen that first hand…remember."

Shouji sighed, "that is one thing I miss….the grandchildren, I didn't care for their father…but I sure loved them…they were just like Sango when she was little…completely wild but sweet. As I said she was always a mother without a child, so she doted on her brother…this is the only part of her situation I do not like."

The monk felt hopeful "does this mean you're rooting for me now? Remember if I succeed I'll get my children back…your grandchildren."

The old, dead demon slayer narrowed his eyes and stroked the hair above his lip; "When all is said and done, I want what's best for my children…Kohaku and Sango…Kohaku is fine in either scenario, but I want Sango to end up with the right man….children or no…so long as she is with the one who truly deserves her."

Miroku stood to his feet, "Well get used to my face, Shouji…it's the face of your son-in-law…the face of your grandchildren…just watch."

Ooooo

He wasn't far from her as the festivities went on and they ate their food as they were entertained by fire dancers. Sango was laughing clapping her hands joyfully. Every now and then she and Kuranosuke would whisper things in each other's ears…and she would giggle all over again.

They all raised their glass of what was the finest wine; Sango had always been such a lightweight when it came to alcohol, she was constantly leaning into her "_husband_" and laughing like a child.

_She and I used to have fun like that…when Keade and Rin watched the children…all of us, her, me, Inuyasha, Kagome and even Shippo when he got back from training, would all gather in our hut and drink! We'd eat what the women cooked and share stories…she would always lean on me….just like that_.

Miroku knew he had to start trying to woo her…how did he do it in the first place? Truth was he never did, he was just always there for her. It was tragedy that brought them together….tragedy is often laced with beauty and they really did share something beautiful.

He knew Sango so well; better than she knew herself…he just had to go on that. One thing he remembered was that Sango…was a very jealous person.

_If she gets jealous of another woman, then that mean she still has SOME affection for_. It seemed like a full proof plan. He saw the serving girl making another round and pouring drinks.

When she reached him he looked at her with bright and wonderful eyes. That was always his tactic….he didn't the dark and mysterious one…no, he was either the wise and comforting monk…or the happy and energetic prankster…it all depended on the girl. With Sango he was always just himself…he was both but in a most sincere form.

The girl seemed taken aback and drawn into his happy light, Miroku knew this all too well, "Tell me sweet…beautiful girl, what's your name?" he asked.

She blushed, "Oh…um, it's Sae." she replied.

Miroku smiled handsomely, "Sae? Such a lovely name for such a lovely woman!" _Not as lovely as Sango though…_

As the girl giggled bashfully, Miroku checked to see if Sango was watching…sure enough she was looking over with the frown he had hoped for.

So he too Sae by the hand and continued, "Dear Sae….I have a question of great importance…would you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

The girl looked as though she was about to faint, Miroku didn't take much notice of her reaction; he was too busy watching Sango who was glaring at him now. It's working! He cheered internally.

"Oh good monk! I'm so flattered because you are so very handsome…but I…I must decline."

Miroku only paid enough attention to know she had said no, so he smiled innocently and said "oh well, I'll have to settle for the sweet dreams I'll have of you tonight." _Oh yeah, she heard that! Sango definitely heard that and she looks so angry!_

When Sae went away another servant girl came over. She knelt down to the monk, "I've been sent to tell you that my Lady Sango will be visiting you in your room after the feast…please wait up for her."

Miroku's heart leapt, _it worked, it worked, it worked! What if the first thing she does is hit me? I don't care I'll take that pain because it means she loves me!_

Sango was still glaring at him and he cockily raised his cup to her to signify that he had received her message. Sango just rolled her eyes and looked away.

Ooooo

Miroku waited in room with such anticipation, she'll be here any moment! _Why is she taking so long_? He lit more candles… _Sango loves being surrounded by candlelight!_

Just as he finished lighting the last candle he heard the door swoosh open, and there he was greeted by Sango wearing beautiful silken night attire and her hair all loose and illuminated by the surrounding candlelight.

She looked so sternly at him and he loved it! He was in trouble because she cared!

"Hello Sango" he greeted playfully, "what brings you to my chambers? I see you just couldn't stay away!"

Sango sighed, "What are you doing Miroku?" she asked.

He blinked with puzzlement, "Whatever do you mean Sango?" he responded, "Don't tell me you're angry about earlier? No need to worry, for my heart-"

"-I'm not angry Miroku, I'm disappointed."

The air grew cold and he felt all his hopes be dashed, "D-disappointed?"

She nodded, "I am…I really thought you'd changed, it's been so many years and you still behave like a crook and a womaniser. I thought you were serious about settling down, about finding the love of your life."

"I am Sango!" he assured, "I really am! I'm trying _so_ hard!" He could hear himself getting emotional.

"Well you're going about it all wrong!" she retorted icily, "that is not how you meet the right woman, if you let me I'll help."

Miroku was getting upset him, help him? Help him? How? "Sango? What do you mean, how do you intend to help me?"

She took his hand "I know you've had a difficult life, you deserve someone special, but you clearly have trouble meeting her, if you let me…I can help you, I'll help you find her…because I'm your friend."

Miroku pulled away, "Stop it Sango!" he demanded, "you always do this, you try to fix everyone…stop it!"

Sango scoffed, "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" he argued back "You can't help yourself! You did if for your family, your brother, you always tried to fix things between Inuyasha and Kagome when they fought! You even disappeared for over a week helping two young girls discover their own strength. Now you're doing the same with me…name one person you haven't felt the need to fix!"

"Kuranosuke" she answered simply, Miroku's breath hitched, Sango wasn't done. "He's always been so put together…I came to him in little pieces and he built me up again, he fixed _me_."

Miroku took her gently by the shoulders, "No Sango, _he_ didn't…_we_ did, your friends. You have never needed to be fixed, you were never broke because I…we…held you together. Sango don't talk as though you were a victim….you never were…you're a hero, a saviour and you saved me…you saved me."

Sango just stared at him and he stared back, neither said a word, all that was heard was the drumming of hearts.

The silence screamed in their ears, Miroku had to break it. He realised that he had not pulled her in close and still had his hands on her shoulders. She was peering up at him…all he'd have to do is lean down.

"Save me again…only you can do it Sango…I can't fix all this on my own…I need your help, I need _you_! Fix it Sango! Fix it!"

She said nothing for a long agonising moment, she pulled away from him. "I can't" she uttered, and walked to the door, "you told me to stop…remember."

She walked out the door and left him feeling broken. _Sango….I'm sorry, I miss you and cannot kiss you!_

Ooooo

Sango was rubbing the expensive cream Kuranosuke had bought her into her hands. She heard her husband approach, she felt him behind her and so she leaned back so he could hold her.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" he asked.

His arms were nice, warm and comforting, yet still she couldn't understand why she felt so ill at ease. All she could see was Miroku's face and hear the sadness in his voice…pleading for her.

"Sango?" He prompted when she didn't answer.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, yes I did," she assured.

He kissed the base of her neck, "Good, now you can sleep easy…you came back just in time, it's just started to rain."

She turned so that they were now face to face, "It was raining the day you came and found me…when you asked me to take down that demon, remember? It rained the day I left too, the day I promised to come back."

Kuranosuke smiled, "Why do you think I love the rain so much? Because you are in the rain."

"Oh, Kuranosuke" Sango smiled up at him, she felt a guilt she couldn't fathom. She was looking up at this wonderful and faithful man who loved her dearly and she loved him. Yet Miroku continuously crept into her mind…his smile, his laugh, his playfulness.

He was like the rain…it didn't remind her of Kuranosuke. Miroku was her rain, not just any rain, a fresh spring rain that washed away winter and replenished the earth. But that was because he was her dear friend…nothing more, but there was a stirring in her heart that told her she was treading on dangerous territory. She never had looked at Miroku in any kind of romantic way, yet tonight…there was an intensity she had never felt before.

_What is that dirty monk doing? I'm not one of his women that he can mess with_…

Kuranosuke gently took her chin and kissed her on the lips, tenderly and lovingly. _Kuranosuke…what's happening? I don't understand_.

Little did the couple know, the monk had hastily followed Sango and stood outside the room in the cold, sharp rain and upon the paper windows, he saw their dark silhouettes, cast by the light of candles, embrace and kiss. He saw as Kuranosuke lead her away and blew out the light.

Sango was sleeping beside another man, that used to be his place…and it would be again, he was determined to make it so.

_I won't give up! I'll retake my rightful place beside her_!

**Chapter 3 coming soon **


	3. Starting all over again

**Chapter 3**

**Starting all over again**

The dark blue night sky was soon lit by the dawn which soaked away the night rain and warmed the earth.

Sango woke with the sun; she turned to her side to see her husband was still there, sleeping sweetly by her side. She was always the first to wake up, even in the demon slayer's village…and when she was travelling the country with her friends, she'd get so bored and go for a walk. However, there was always one person who seemed to sense when she was awake and missing….Miroku, he'd always come and find her; sometimes he wouldn't say a thing, he'd just sit beside her and together they'd appreciate the beauty of the morning and the sweetness of each other's company.

Sango sighed, _why am I think of Miroku right now? I don't know…he just seemed so lost, I know him so well…I can tell he's keeping something from me_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her husband stirring, "S-Sango" he uttered in his sleep. This warmed her heart and so she kneeled down and kissed his forehead. He was so loving and sweet; he would do anything for her…anything at all. He treated her brother with respect, accepted both their pasts and made her feel comfortable and at ease.

_Father would have liked you_…she thought to herself, _you're exactly the kind of person he'd put me with_. She knew this and yet…there was something not quite right with it all, there was something out of place and she couldn't figure out what.

The door slid open and standing at the threshold was Sae, the young girl Miroku had been flirting with the previous evening. She was no older than eighteen, only a couple years younger than Sango. Her hair was unusually light; it was a light brown and her eyes blue, she was a very pretty girl, small and slender, a lovely vision in blue.

She was carrying a tray of tea, she brought it to them every morning and every morning she would stand at the doorway and stare at Kuranosuke while he slept with deep blush painting her cheeks.

"Um…I have your tear, Lady Sango." She said politely.

Sango was a very jealous person and didn't appreciate Sae's wandering eyes, still she seemed harmless. She was sure Sae was just a nice girl with a crush and that can't be helped, so Sango was always pleasant to her.

"Thank you Sae, you may set the tray on the table" Sango replied, Sae bowed and did so. The young servant girl then set it up and poured the tea for them.

Sango covered Kuranosuke with the blankets and moved to the table. "Here you are my lady, I brewed the tea myself, as always" Sae said as she offered her lady tea.

Sango thanked her and drank some of the tea, she winced at the taste. It was bitter, her first cup in the morning always was.

"Are you okay my lady?" Sae inquired.

Sango nodded, "My first cup of tea always tastes so bitter, I don't know why."

Sae looked nervous, "Oh it's okay, your second cup is always a lot better, I'm sorry…perhaps I always brew the first pot too strong…it's just to help wake you up."

Sango soothingly touched her arm, "Oh no, don't worry Sae, it's probably just me…thank you for the tea, I look forward to my second cup."

Soon her husband awoke and placed on his robe, "Good morning ladies" he said sweetly.

Sango smiled up at her husband, "good morning my Lord, you seem to have slept well."

Kuranosuke sat beside her and kissed the little bit of bare shoulder she was exposing, "I did, I always sleep well when my wife is safely by my side. Although I told you, when you wake up early you must wake me too, I hate the thought of you being up all alone."

Sango giggled, "I always intend to but you look so peaceful and I just don't want to disturb you, besides, I always have Sae to keep me company in the mornings."

Kuranosuke turned his happy beam to the servant girl, "thank you Sae for keeping my beautiful wife company while I still dream of her."

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled, _he's such a softy, always says the right thing…that's why we never fight_.

Sae chuckled and insisted it was her pleasure; Kuranosuke was so oblivious to Sae's feelings. Sango couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her…after all; at one point…long ago…she knew exactly what that felt like. She shook herself from the memories of the past; she wouldn't think about that because it was pointless, she stopped those emotions before they grew too strong and became more than a little crush…she refused to let herself fall in love with that womaniser, she thanked the gods that they gave her the strength to do that, falling in love with him would have been a disaster.

The couple were served breakfast and Sae took her leave, "She's so shy" Kuranosuke commented, "she must be very sickly too, she always looks so flushed, like she has a fever, shall we have the doctors look her over? If she's around you so often, I don't want you catching her illness."

Sango let out a little laugh and shook her head, "Kuranosuke…for a man who claims to be so good at reading people…you really are clueless at times."

He still looked very confused and she had to admit it was adorable,_ the only thing missing from my life is children_. She poured herself some more tea and noted that this cup tasted much sweeter.

Oooooo

Sae hurried away, _I knew I put too much in this morning!_ She cursed to herself, _she's starting to taste it, I thought she'd be used to the taste by now and not question it._ She was in the castle kitchen and when she no one was looking, she scurried to her secret stash of tansy and poppy powder she kept beneath the floorboards. This was what her mother had taught her to make, _mix tansy and poppy powder into warm water and consume it_, she heard her mother recite, _then you will put a stop to the seed and the child will not grow_! Basically, it was something to drink after a night of coupling, if the woman didn't want to be with child.

Sae had put some of it in Sango's tea every morning; she had been doing so since the morning after their wedding. _You may have Kuranosuke…but you won't have his children_!

Sae had been working for the Takeda clan since she was thirteen…and she had always loved the young Lord….but all he ever spoke of was Sango, the mysterious demon slayer who would one day be his wife. He got his wish…when the doctors told him that Sango would be unable to carry children for reasons they didn't know…he stayed with her and named her brother his heir instead! Sango was unaware that her brother was to be the next Lord; Kuranosuke knew she would be too modest to allow her brother to accept something so huge.

"Oh Kuranosuke…I love you!" She whimpered sadly.

Ooooo

Miroku splashed the cold water on his face, "today is a new day! I've been acting too seriously and intense around Sango. The thing she said she loved best about me was how light-hearted I am and mischievous…she liked that….no…she loved that and I'm going to remind her of it!"

"You really think playing the part of a fool will win my daughter's affection?" Shouji asked as he suddenly appeared with arms folded.

Miroku was feeling cocky and confident and it showed on his face; "Shouji!" He spoke welcomingly, "how very nice of you to drop by again, have you come to wish me luck?"

Shouji scoffed at his former son-in-law, "I probably should do…I believe you shall be in desperate need of it."

Miroku gave a little "_hmph_" of offence, "I'll have you know that I have no need for luck, Sango and I are a work of fate and destiny, we were two lost and lonely souls who were brought together to be each other's everything." Miroku smiled cockily.

The old demon slayer shook his head, "you forget that she is no longer alone, she has her friends, her family and husband…she doesn't need you."

_Now he's annoying me_! Miroku kept his composure, "she does, she just doesn't know it yet, but I am monk Miroku…and I am near impossible to resist" he smiled brightly at Shouji and his entire face seemed to shine, "look at this face…could you really resist this face?"

Shouji's eyebrow twitched on his deadpan face, "you're right I just want to touch it….really hard…with my fist…wearing really sharp and heavy rings and rip your nose off for a little memento."

Miroku shook that comment off, "Please excuse me now…._father_, but I have a wife to claim!" he bowed and left.

Ooooo

The air was nice and fresh, the sun bright and warm, _I feel good today, confident_! He walked along the wooden floor; he had no doubt that Sango would be up nice and early as usual. When she did that she would often take walks and he would go find her.

He turned the corner into the gardens; he still remembered his way from the last time he was here. Then he heard a laugh…Sango's laugh and it was joined by other female giggles. He hid round the corner and peered.

Sango was in the garden, she was upon the patio sitting down and surrounded by four of her attendants; they were playing shogi, a Japanese form of chess, something he knew Sango was very good at, she was careful and good at strategizing. She almost exceeded him, however he remained undefeated.

Taking in a breath he approached the women, "good morning lovely ladies, you are more eye-catching than the flowers that surround you."

While the attendants laughed coyly, Sango rolled her eyes and smirked, "well you seem in good spirits _Monk_…you've come to flirt with my attendants and interrupt our innocent little game here?"

Miroku chuckled, "I'm merely pointing out simple facts _Lady Takeda_, and you of course are the loveliest lily in the bunch! However, my true goal is to see how you're getting on with your game here?"

One of the women spoke on Sango's behalf, "Oh our Lady Takeda is unbeaten! She wins every time!"

Another also chimed in "yes! No one has ever beaten her, Lord Takeda is correct, she is positively awe inspiring"

Sango was blushing from all the flattery and praise she was receiving, "Ladies please" she laughed, "You're embarrassing me."

_Now Miroku! Go_! "Well…there is one person who has always overcome her….that is me. Shall we have a game? I'd like to see if you've improved enough to beat me? What do you say to a friendly game between old friends?"

Sango raised a single eyebrow, she looked very confident, "very well _old friend_…but what are the stakes?"

Miroku frowned "Stakes?" _This is new_.

Sango nodded confidently, "Yes…if I win…you must go to a temple for a _year_ and not see or speak to a single woman…"

Miroku winced, "A year is quite extreme dear Sango, how about one _week_?"

Sango sighed, "One _month_…final offer."

Miroku held his head up high, "very well….but if I am the victor, you must spend the entire day with me doing whatever I choose."

It was now Sango's turn to wince and she was unsure of what her former travelling friend would ask of her, but she would not back down so she smirked and said "I hope you don't find the temple too dull…_monk_…I accept."

He took his seat in front of her and made his first move as black always made the first move. "Now you…"

Sango looked surprised, "moving your golden general already? Is that wise?"

Miroku shrugged, "You know me Sango, I never take a risk without thinking it through very carefully…do not doubt me, I'd tread carefully if I were you."

Sango thought for a moment and moved her Rook piece into the promotion zone making it a Dragon King. "I too think first before I act…more so than you if memory serves correctly." She shot back sassily.

Miroku grinned "Why Sango, you know that the only thing my sharp mind cannot control is my wandering hands around beautiful women."

"And that is why I'm determined to win…make your move monk."

"Certainly…_slayer_."

The ladies that served her watched in awe as they battled in the board and exchanged more and more witty remarks. What surprised them more was how their Lady behaved around this monk, she began losing composure and getting hot tempered.

"Damn you monk!" she growled, "It's like you're reading my thoughts, how are you predicting my every move!"

The monk just laughed it off, "you may admit defeat at any time, but I know you well enough to know that won't occur. It is one of your most endearing qualities."

She narrowed her eyes, "don't think I won't hit you monk…I will win this!"

They continued and it was getting closer and closer, the last piece to be placed down echoed through the garden and the loser felt their hearts plummet.

"I win!" Miroku declared happily, Sango just stared at it in disbelief; it had been so long since she lost the game. Smugly Miroku stood beside her, "we best get going, I have a full day planned!"

She gave a grunt of annoyance, "Fine but don't try anything lecherous!"

"Me? Sango I would never!"

Ooooo

"Miroku, why did you insist I wear this?" Sango demanded, he had told she must wear her old armour and again hold Hiraikotsu.

He smiled when he saw her dressed in her old attire with her hair in that long ponytail, it brought back so many memories and for a moment he actually believed he had rewound time and they were back to travelling together.

Miroku shook himself from his trance, "because Sango, you and I will be doing some training today, I want to see if the old slayer still exists behind all that silk."

"Alright, no problem…bring it on!" they found a secluded area in a forest just outside the Takeda domain.

"Okay then, show me what you've got." Miroku coaxed.

"Very well….Hiraikotsu!" with that she through the giant boomerang of bones and swiped the strong trees that circled them and caught it again with ease, Miroku looked around, extremely impressed.

"Very good….can you still throw it _without_ hitting the trees?" he inquired.

"You know I can!" she shot back and did so with ease.

The monk was proud of her, now he had something else in mind. "Without a doubt Sango, you've still got it. Do you recall the time you almost lost Hiraikotsu to that bone demon?"

Sango nodded and lightly caressed her weapon, "I do…I almost lost it saving you, I smothered it in poison and gave it to the demon…it was practically dissolved. Luckily Myoga the flea knew someone who could fix it. The master of potions made me face Hiraikotsu…they made me promise not to ever sacrifice it again in order to protect you…I of course refused. I told those demons that my friends are the reason I go on and I would do it all again to save them…because without you, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome…I wouldn't be able to go on living. But it was you who truly changed its mind, drinking that poison so you could keep on fighting alongside us…I still am angered that you didn't tell Kagome and I about the miasma consuming you, even to this day. Still it all worked out in the end…"

Miroku nodded, "So it did…you sacrificed a lot for me."

Sango looked at him, "of course I did, as you did for my brother and me…like I said, you and the others are my dearest friends…I'd do anything for you. I have to admit, I miss our travelling days, I miss watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight, I miss slapping you for being inappropriate and I miss Shippo playing pranks. I miss Kirara too…do you remember how we'd always go flying together…I miss soaring through the clouds."

She gazed up at the sky and then down to her feet, "Sometimes….I miss just being plain old Sango, the demon slayer…I miss the freedom it came with and the fun I had with you all. I'm expected to behave so properly all the time, I can't lose my temper or say the wrong thing. I have to admit…this time you and I have spent together recently…has really reminded me of all that….thank you Miroku."

Her eyes were glittering and it made him hold his breath for a moment. It hurt so much to look at her that moment that he had to avert his gaze.

"You're welcome Sango…" he replied quietly. _Too intense and too solemn remember you're being the happy monk she fell for_!

Quickly he lightened the mood by moving into a stance and brandishing his staff at her, "how about some hand to hand combat?"

Sango raised an eyebrow, "do you not recall the last time we did that when I was forced to swallow that salamander egg? I nearly killed you."

Miroku stood straight, "no I don't…remind me of it."

Sango rolled her eyes, "you insisted on staying in this village full of women…I suspected something was wrong so I went to investigate on my own…I thought it'd be faster that way. I was caught, luckily you came to my rescue and purged the egg from my stomach…I scratched you up pretty good though."

"And then what happened?" he pushed on, _I asked you to bear my children…ten, maybe even twenty babies…I asked you to come live with me if we both survived_.

Sango shrugged, "I regained consciousness, apologised profoundly and then we all left…you're not still holding a grudge are you?"

_I have to hold it together and act like I'm okay_, he half smiled and returned to his stance, "Maybe I am" he teased, "time for my revenge."

Sango laughed and drew her katana, "okay…don't expect me to go easy on you!"

They duelled, Miroku blocked her attack with his staff, she came at him fast and hard, showing no mercy.

She slashed at him and he ducked and rolled away, "You're still a fearsome opponent,"

Sango again swiped at him "and you're holding back…don't patronise me monk! Give me all you've got!"

Miroku shook his head, "Sango, you know when it comes to you…I never hold back"

He saw her cheeks flush and her guard come down, he then took this chance and lunged, tackling her to the ground and rolling in the dust. They laughed as their rolling came to a halt and he was now hovering above her.

"That was a dirty trick monk!" she yelled in mock anger and the two laughed again, Miroku still on top of her.

The laughter died down when they realised the position they were in. but neither made a move, Sango stared up at him, like she had remembered a horrific nightmare, or had some kind of deja-vu.

"Do you remember the last time you were looking over me like this?" she uttered, "It was during our last battle with Naraku…I had fallen from being bathed in miasma, you jumped in after me…you were hovering over me…just like this…your wind tunnel…I could hear it, so dangerously close to tearing open…"

His eyes widened for a moment, he was close to her, "do you know what you said to me Sango?" he whispered.

She nodded and took hold his clothes…just like she did that day, "I asked you to take me with you…I asked you to promise that we'd…die together…"

"You did!" he gasped.

"I did…"

"Why?"

"Because…."

His heart was racing… "Because?"

She closed her eyes, "because…I don't know…I didn't want you to die alone…I didn't want to die alone either…but you refused…you said you wouldn't allow that…and that I was going to survive. You even told me…I had to see Kuranosuke again…"

He again let out a little gasp, "I did? I was really that set on getting you back to _him_?"

Her eyes opened and tears came sliding down from the corner of her eyes, "how could you forget all of that Miroku? I don't know what happened…but how could you forget me and all we went through together? Why _me_, Miroku?"

"Sango!" he breathed and held her up and hugged just as he did when they were trapped in Miroku, after she asked to die with him. He held her so tightly. "Don't think you're not important…you are…the most important person…I think of you all the time."

He heard her breath hitch and felt her body grow warmer, but he didn't let go. They stayed like that for a while till she whispered, "I'm glad to hear that….my dear friend."

There was that word again…friend, he hated it…this was his wife, _his_ wife! He held her at arm's length and put on a smile.

"I have an idea!" he declared, "come back to Keade's village…Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome travelling much because of the child she carries, why not come and stay with us…just till the baby's born?"

"I-I can't" she said, not even looking him in the.

"Why not?" she asked with slight chuckle, but he used the chuckle to mask the falter in his voice.

Her eyes locked on him "I'd miss Kuranosuke too much."

That stung…that really, really stung. It was like she'd stuck a knife in his heart and twisted it fiercely. Quickly while he still had her, he embraced her again and squeezed his eyes shut so the tears wouldn't fall.

_I could have kept her…all I had to do was chop that wood! All I had to do was help her around the house, all I had to do was watch the children, buy her new clothes every now and then so didn't have to wear the stained ones all the time. Sango is so beautiful she deserved pretty things! All I had to do was appreciate what we had and she'd be mine right now!_

"Miroku" she called, "come on, I'll still visit now and then and remember, you're all welcome here any time and I'll always be there if you all need my help…_always_!"

He didn't know how his plan to be all bright and cheerful had gone so wrong, this situation was not for the light-hearted and carefree…it all weighed to heavily on his shoulders.

"Miroku…let's go get something to eat, we still have the whole day, remember." She coaxed.

He let go and helped her up, _come on put that smile back on_! "Come then Sango, you've managed to work up my appetite…seeing as you're the wealthy Lady Takeda, I believe you'll be paying?"

She snorted, "you not gonna try and swindle them for food this time?"

He placed a hand on his heart, "my dear Sango! How could you think such a thing of such a wholesome monk?"

The two walked off laughing; little did they know they were being watched the entire time. Sae had been watching them, she had followed them out there and witnessed the whole ordeal…first thing she was going to do…was tell her beloved Lord, Kuranosuke.

Ooooo

Sango yawned as she entered her room, Miroku had really exhausted her. After training they went for something to eat, and then they went and watched the clouds, deciding their shape, that was how they used to spend a lot of their days off. They shared funny memoires, mostly involving Inuyasha and his occasional stupidity.

Still the moment they shared…when he embraced, everything he said and everything she felt at that moment was pricking at her skin like and hundred needles poking at her repeatedly.

She had to forget about it, it was causing too much guilt and she didn't know why. _Why is he acting like this around me now? He never used to, what happened to you Miroku_?

Her thoughts were again interrupted when her husband appeared. She met him with a smile that soon fell when she saw the stern look on his face.

"K-Kuranosuke?" why do you look so angry?" she asked.

He stepped closer, "what did you do today?" he demanded.

She was taken aback by his tone, "Uh, well….I lost a game of Shogi to Miroku and so I had to spend the day with him. We trained for most of it, but then we went for something to eat and then just relaxed…like we used to. Kuranosuke what's wrong?"

He looked away from her, "the two of you were seen…you apparently looked to be very…close."

She gasped, _who was watching? Who told him_? She grabbed his arm and hugged him to her. "It wasn't what it looked like…I was reminding him of our travelling days, the things he's forgotten…it got very emotional but that was it I swear! Please, husband…nothing happened, I'd never betray you like that, please…._please_ believe me!"

He turned to her now with a gentle face and put his finger under her chin, he could see there were tears in her eyes.

"I believe you Sango" he assured, "I know you are too pure of heart to ever lie to me. But I must ask something of you to make all this right."

"Anything!" she exclaimed without hesitation, "I'll do anything!"

He leaned in close, "send the monk away."

She gasped and stumbled back "S-send him away? But-"

"-That is my request" he interrupted, "I'm asking, not as your lord Takeda but as your husband…as Kuranosuke…just the man. Please Sango, send him away."

"I don't understand" she whispered, "You know what he and I went through…what I went through with all of them, don't you trust me?"

Kuranosuke wrapped his arm around her. "The day you came back here as a fully grown woman…when I first asked for your hand, I told you that there are few people in the world I can trust. I trust you above all else…but I don't trust him. I told you I can read people quite well, I see how he looks at you, how says your name and constantly fights for your attention…please Sango…send him away…for me."

With a sad sigh she nodded and he hugged her tightly in gratitude, "thank you Sango! Thank you!"

"I'll do it…first thing in the morning." She assured.

Outside their room, Sae listened…a vessel of jealousy and anger.

Ooooo

Miroku entered his room with an air of sorrow; it hung over him like a dark cloud. He noticed there was another bottle of _Sake_ there waiting for him. Sure enough at that table, sat Shouji, he wasn't surprised to see him anymore.

"Did it go well? What happened to being light of heart?" his former father-in-law pried.

"I'm not giving up" Miroku told him quietly as he sat opposite him, "tomorrow is another day…I won't give up."

Shouji sighed and handed him a cup of sake… "You've had a rough day….drink up."

Miroku took it with gratitude and gulped it down in one. _I won't give up…tomorrow_; _I'm starting all over again_.

**Chapter four is on its way, thanks guys xxx**


	4. Poison, lies and devastating goodbyes

**Chapter 4**

**Poison, lies and devastating goodbyes**

It was really early, the sun just rising, she was up much earlier than usual, but that was because she hadn't actually slept at all through the night. So as soon as the sun came she set off to do what she dreaded…

_Send him away_…her husband's voice echoed in her mind… _I'm asking, not as your lord Takeda but as your husband…as Kuranosuke_.

She clenched her fists together, feeling a searing pain in her heart, _why does this hurt SO much? It's not as though I'll never see him again._

All too quickly she was outside his room, but then she heard him talking to someone, "Could you please leave now?" she heard him ask irritably. "What do you mean why? Someone could just walk in and it would be very uncomfortable if I'm talking to _you_! I'll just see you tonight…by the way thank you for that last night, I really needed it…see I think you like me better than you care to admit!"

Sango's eyes were wide; _does he have a girl in here? THAT LECHER! THAT CROOK! He hasn't changed a bit! The nerve of that guy!_

She slid the door open angrily and glared into the room and saw a very confused Miroku sitting up on his bed. He looked like a child having been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Where is she _Monk_!" she growled.

"Uh…who? There's no one here but me Sango." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

She looked all around the room, _where have you hidden her_? She got up close and pointed her finger at him, "don't play dumb, I heard you talking to someone…knowing you it could only have been a girl. So where is she?"

Miroku looked surprised but then a grin swept across his face, "Sango…are you jealous because you thought I was with another woman?"

She shrank back immediately, "I-I didn't say that…don't be ridiculous!" Truth was….she did feel jealous, but that was not allowed so she wouldn't admit it.

Miroku was smug, "If you say so…now what brings you here so early?"

Her heart leapt in her throat…she had to tell him…she had to wipe that happiness right off his face. Bravely, she drew in a breath.

"I'm here to tell you…you need to leave…today, right now if possible." She divulged, she had been looking away and when she dragged her eyes to meet him, she saw the look of pure devastation on his face.

He looked so hurt; it was like repeatedly kicking a puppy in the stomach…all she knew was that Miroku was rendered speechless.

"Y-you want me to go? _You _want this Sango?" he stuttered.

_No_! _I don't want you to ever leave my side_! She wept internally, but externally…she was stone, "Yes…I want you to go now, you have been distracting me and my husband needs all my attention."

She turned her back to walk out the door, but suddenly…desperate arm enveloped her and her back was warm from their body. Her heart was racing; she felt his embrace, so tight.

"M-Miroku, what are you doing? Let me go this instant!" she exclaimed with alarm.

"No!" he grunted with his voice so harsh and sad, "I won't, I made that mistake once and I won't make it again! I'll leave…if you come with me."

She gasped; this was ludicrous…_where is all this coming from_? "Miroku, stop messing around, let go of me and leave! I'll try to see you when I can."

She struggled against him, which only made him hold tighter, "no...I love you Sango….I love you _so_ much!" he stated boldly.

Sango froze and tensed up...time moved at a snail's pace, the drumming of her heart was all she heard…till his confession resounded repeatedly in her head.

_I love you Sango….I love you…I love you…I love you Sango…I love you…I love you…I love so much_! It kept playing on and on in her head and each time another crack appeared in her heart and it threatened to shatter completely.

Ooooo

"Miroku…" she whispered "Please, you need to let me go…you can't say you love me…it's not right."

_I can't let go,_ his heart wept, _I can't give up…if I release her, I think I'll die! Letting go and giving her up, I'm also giving up my children…I'm giving up everything that ever mattered…I'm giving up my very will to live on_.

She was strong, she could have flung him away any moment…but he knew that deep down, some part of her, however small…knew this was how it was meant to be.

Still she again repeated "Let go…Miroku please."

He didn't, a cold air filled the room, he knew this presence, "let her go, Miroku..." Shouji said gently, "You can't win her love. Sango was always destined to love one man romantically her entire life and since you made it so that she never loved you…she gave it to another. Sango can never truly love you without being unfaithful to herself and her husband, if she did she wouldn't be the woman you married… it wouldn't be right…let go."

Miroku shook his head as he did, he buried his face in her hair and neck, she could not deny the shiver she felt run through her as his hot breath made contact with her skin. He could feel her shuddered and did not hesitate to kiss her there upon the base of her neck.

Shouji was long gone at the point; he knew there was nothing he could do to pry Miroku away from Sango.

"Don't" Sango whispered almost pleadingly at his kiss, "Don't do that….you have to leave."

"I told you!" Miroku retorted brusquely "I'll leave if you come with me…"

Sango was crying, he felt her tears hit his hands that were clasped so tightly "I can't there are a hundred reason for me to remain here…and only one to go with you, the fact that you love me isn't enough!"

_A hundred reasons to stay…only one to come with me_? Miroku pinned her against that wall, he hovered over her lips but then swerved and kissed her left cheek twice, then her right cheek three times. His kisses travelled from all over her face, save her lips, to each side of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, confused…outraged and a little…allured.

Breathing heavily, he cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers, "a hundred reasons to stay? Well I shall kiss you a thousand times and each one is a reason for you to come away with me."

He then planted a firm but gentle kiss upon her lips, though for a moment she reciprocated she then pushed him away with all her strength and struck him across the face. This wasn't like the times she slapped him when he had been inappropriate, there was anger and pain behind this one.

He stared up at her, touching his cheek that was still warm from her hand. She was glaring at him in a way she hadn't before.

"How dare you! I'm married…I have a husband, I'm happy…stop trying to ruin everything I have!" she seethed. "I'm not one of your little women; I'm not someone you can toy with! Just who do you think do you are!"

She tried to run away, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in, "You're husband!" he blurted out "I'm your husband."

Sango's eyes looked like they were about to drop from their sockets, "are you insane? What are you talking about? Let go of me you've lost it! Let go!"

"I won't!" he refused and tried to take her in his arms again.

"Let her go!" a voice boomed, there at the door way stood Kuranosuke, in his hand a sword. "Let my wife go!"

"Kuranosuke!" Sango cried and struggled free from Miroku and leapt into the Lord's hold.

Miroku outstretched his arm as she ran away from him, internally pleading her to return to him. Protectively and possessively, Kuranosuke put his arm around Sango and pointed his sword at the monk.

"Don't touch her, she is mine!" the young lord growled.

Miroku gritted his teeth, "She's _mine!_"

Kuranosuke went to lunge the word into Miroku, but a soft white hand lay up on the hilt.

"Don't hurt him!" Sango screamed, instantly Kuranosuke stopped, "Please…don't hurt him, please…"

Though clearly reluctant, Kuranosuke stood down, his guards came in, Miroku tried to run past and grab Sango but they took him by each arm and pinned him to the wall, restraining him as he struggled. Sango was looking away as Kuranosuke kept his hold on her.

"Sango! Sango look at me!" he begged, he tried to break free but they again slammed him against the wall. Sango still didn't look, she was crying. "I am your husband, I can prove it! Just look at me! Shouji! Shouji, help!"

"Remove this madman from my walls" the lord ordered, "if he comes within ten miles of Lady Takeda…kill him!"

They began dragging him away as he kicked and fought against three men, one even took him by the legs.

"No! Sango! SANGO!" He yelled.

She buried her face in Kuranosuke's chest and covered her ears. Shouji was standing next to them unseen…but Miroku saw him and he called out his name three more times, begging him to help.

"SANGOOOOOOO!"

OOOOO

This was a pain like no other, he was crying out for her and she knew then and there that she would now never see him again and it was like losing a lung and a piece of every vital organ in her body. She had to cover her ears because she couldn't bear it and she had to look away because seeing him like that made her want to break down completely. All she could do was sob in her husband's arms and soak his chest.

She heard him call from her as he was dragged away and thrown out the gates. Miroku…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…I just don't understand!

She didn't see her dead father reach out his arm in a desperate attempt to comfort her, when there was nothing he could do, he faded away.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" came a small shy voice. It was Sae looking confused and innocent.

Kuranosuke cleared his throat, "my wife is shaken…take her to our chambers, fetch her something warm to drink and calm her…I have to ensure all the guards and servants are noted that the Monk must never set foot in my domain again!"

With that he handed Sango to Sae who put her arm around her and lead her back to her chambers. She sat her down and put a blanket around her shoulders.

"How about some nice warm tea" the servant girl offered, "I've put in something a little…different, this time."

Sango was so shaken and dazed that she didn't see the sly smile on the girl's face.

"Uh…okay, thank you Sae" she uttered feebly.

Oooooo

He was thrown into the dirt, his face ploughed into it, it scratched his cheeks and his mouth filled with some of it. He sat up and spat the dirt out. He heard the gates slam behind him and her rushed at them, banging his fists so hard against them, it hurt but he didn't care…he'd keep banging at the door till his fists were covered in blood.

"Give her back!" he yelled, "She's mine give her back to me!"

Rough hands pulled him to the ground; he saw a flash of red. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" it growled. He knew that voice anywhere, it was his half demon friend…It was Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha! It's so good to see you" Miroku spoke with so much relief, and it was…it really was so good to see him, he finally had an ally!

Kagome and Shippo made themselves known, Kagome was frowning with concern, "we were worried Miroku…you were ranting such strange things and the disappeared, we guessed you'd come to Sango."

"Yeah" Shippo chimed in "we don't know how you got here so quickly, then again it's really difficult travelling with a woman carrying a baby…but she refused to stay behind."

"You've done something really stupid, haven't you monk." Inuyasha guessed.

Miroku bowed his head in shame, "yes….something very…very foolish." He admitted.

He was about to explain when Inuyasha told him to shush, his nose was in the air, smelling something he didn't like. "Something's not right…" he said "We have to get in…I smell something real bad and I sense that Sango is in danger."

"I smell it to!" Shippo put in, "I also sense the danger."

Miroku's heart almost stopped, "How? How are we getting in?"

His half demon friend smirked at the plot in his mind and he drew his mighty sword. "There's only one way…I'll blow the door open, we have to fight past the guards." He looked over his shoulder, "Kagome, I want you to get on my back and hold on tight, your only job is to protect our baby, got it!"

Kagome nodded, Inuyasha then put his attention back on the monk, "You've caused us a lot of trouble Miroku! I didn't want Kagome travelling while she carries…now I'm taking my wife and unborn child into a battle to save whatever mess _you've_ caused! I don't want you to forget this! _Ever_!"

"I won't!" Miroku assured.

Kagome got on her husband's back, Shippo and Miroku prepared themselves. "Tessaiga!" Inuyasha hollered and swiped down his sword coughing it to blast open. They all ran through the gates and the guards came rushing at them.

Kagome held on for dear life, it was lucky Inuyasha was able to protect her. Shippo pulled out some of fox magic tricks, like the spinning top and conjured snakes to freak them out. Miroku was unstoppable, if he still had his wind tunnel…he'd suck them up, he'd suck up anything that stood between he and Sango.

"We have to get out of here!" Inuyasha called to them all; he punched another guard in the face and knocked him out cold. "There are too many of them, I gotta get Kagome somewhere safe!"

They ran from the guards, Miroku still knew his way around quite well, "here duck in the kitchen!" he called and they all dived in. they heard the guards run straight past.

They took a moment to breathe, "Okay…where is Sango, do you smell her?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his face then screwed up "yeah…that and something else…it isn't good."

Kagome stepped forward and beneath her foot the floor boarded creaked, "there's something under here" she called and lifted up the loose floorboard. They gathered around it as the priestess pulled out a small sack with some kind of powder in it.

"That's not the smell" Shippo said, "but still it smells awful."

"I'm not surprised" Kagome replied, "this is tansy and poppy powder….if its brewed and consumed, it puts an end to pregnancies and prevents them…what is this doing here?"

Miroku thought for a moment. He remembered everything Sango said on the matter of children…._I can't bear children…the doctors don't know why_. he pieced it all together, "Someone's been slipping this to Sango…that's why she hasn't been able to have a child." He realised.

Kagome gasped, "Who would do something so horrible to Sango?"

Miroku again thought, "She receives tea every morning, she was telling me that her first cup always tasted so bitter…but she didn't want to be rude to Sae…because she made it herself!"

"Sae? Who the hell is Sae?" Inuyasha inquired impatiently.

"Sango's servant girl…why would she do that?" Miroku answered and then asked. _How could anyone do this to Sango? How could anyone betray such a kind and loving person_?

"Hang on…this is where the smells coming from" Shippo spoke up as he pulled out another small sack. Inuyasha sniffed it and pinched his nose, confirming it was indeed the source.

Kagome opened it and when she realised what it was her eyes were wide and her hands trembled. "This is hemlock and Daphne powder…when this is brewed and consumed…it's a deadly poison. It kills slowly…Inuyasha, are you sure this is what you smelled?"

Inuyasha nodded, Miroku got to his feet immediately and stared running.

_Don't drink it Sango! Don't_!

Oooooo

Sango winced at the bitter taste on her tongue and the burn of the liquid sliding down her throat. She even made a cat-like sound, like when it tries to cough up a hair-ball.

"What is it my lady? Sae asked with sweet smile and a sly tone, she was sitting opposite her.

Sango didn't want to be rude or unkind, "Nothing….this really is…uh…._different_, what kind is it?" she took another gulp.

_That's it…drink it all up, every last drop_…the servant girl giggled internally.

Sae rested her chin demurely in both hands, "Something dabbled with…tell me, how long have you been having this affair with monk?"

Sango nearly choked on her second gulp of tea, "excuse me? Affair? There is no affair! How dare you imply such a thing."

Sae smirked and sneered all in one, "Oh I'm not implying it, I'm making a full statement…I know you love the monk, it's written all over your ugly face! You don't deserve Kuranosuke!"

Sango restrained the desire to throw the rest of the tea in her face, "Listen Sae, I love my husband…I would never betray him! This little crush you have on him…I've ignored it because I realise it's harmless and can't be helped…but don't push me….you really don't want to push me!"

The servant girl pulled the biggest scowl that it distorted her face and almost made her look ugly. "Crush? Is that what you think it is? It's more than that, I've loved Kuranosuke since I was thirteen…he is the only man I've ever loved and ever will…look me in the eye and swear on my beloved Lord's life that you feel nothing for the monk!"

The words were in her head, but Sango couldn't speak them, she would not swear on her husband's life…because she knew that she did feel something for Miroku.

Sae smiled, satisfied with the silence, "You see….I'm the one he should have married. I've always protected him, I knew you were no good for him…you didn't deserve him or his children! That's why, since the day you were married I've put tansy and poppy powder in your tea!"

Sango threw the cup "you did what! You….you….all this time….you…and I….but …Sae I trusted you!" She put her hands on her stomach, for five years…this woman had been practically killing her children! Sang was shaking with rage and sorrow, it filled her so much that it spilled from her eyes and drenched her cheeks. But then another thought occurred to her, _why is she telling me this_? She thought of the tea today and remembered what Sae had said about trying something different.

Sango closed her eyes and prepared for tragedy, "what was in today's tea…you wouldn't be telling me this…unless…unless…"

"…I intend to kill you?" Sae finished for her, she them grinned and giggled "That's right my silly lady! You won't be repeating what I've confessed to anyone."

Sango stifled a cry and covered her mouth with her hand "how long…how long do I have?"

Sae again released a horribly cheerful chortle "oh it'll be slow…and quite painful too. See what'll happen…any minute now…your throat will close up a lot, making it hard to breathe….your voice will be gone, you'll be completely paralysed. You'll appear dead, but will be completely conscious of everything happening. You'll be burning from the inside, filled with an immense pain…without the ability to cry out. This will last about…ummmm….two days, maybe three if you're strong…you're a stubborn one, I'll bet you'll last four…four days of pain and torture. Oh I've been waiting for this, you've hurt Kuranosuke enough…I'll be good to him."

As she spoke, Sango felt the symptom…her throat was closing, it was getting harder and harder to breath. A little blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "You….have-nothing t-to ….gain" Sango wheezed. "Ku-Kura-nosuke…Won't…want you!"

Sae growled and slapped her across the face, "He will! When he's sad and alone at night…when he's crying because there are no arms to hold him…I slip into the room, wearing silk…I'll tell him I heard him cry, I'll tell him that I miss you too…I'll tell him you'd want us to comfort each other….one thing will lead to another and he'll be mine!"

Sango's limbs grew heavy and her body was starting to heat up…she wanted to peel her skin off it was starting to burn. "You're…s-sick!" Sango coughed though what space her throat was giving for air to pass through.

Sango hit to floor, knocking the table and tea set over…it spread across the floor soaked the tips of her hair. She wanted to yell at the searing, agonising pain filled her from head to toe. However she could do nothing…all she is watch Sae's feet walk calmly away.

"Time for my best acting" she heard the girl say, then her feet started running and Sae started screaming, "Someone! Help! The monk has poisoned the Lady Takeda!"

Sango was stone on the outside, but inside she was crumbling and boiling, it was like hell had rooted inside her.

She wanted to cry for help…but the strangest thing was….the name she longed to call and the hand she wished to hold was not her husbands…._Miroku_! _Miroku…Help me_!

Ooooo

His feet could move no faster, he ran like hell was behind him and demons were biting at his ankles. The faster he ran the further away she seemed.

"SANGO!" He cried bursting through the door, he didn't even bother sliding it open, he just ran straight through the paper walls.

That's when he saw her…his Sango laying there, she was pale and drenched in sweat…she looked…dead.

"Sango…no...no…NO!" He sobbed lifting her up and holding her, "wake up!" he demanded, his hair covered his eyes but the tears streamed down his face and hit Sango's cheeks. "Wake up! I need to tell you…I need to tell you that I'm sorry! I should have been better… I should have loved you better and I'm sorry! I'm sorry….come back so you can beat me, yell at me…I'll take whatever punishment…just come back!"

He brought her up and kissed her face repeatedly, "stay with me Sango…Stay with me…I came to win you back, don't go now…I haven't given up, so you can't either!"

He pressed his ear against her chest, _her hearts still beating…I can hear her heart_! He hovered his face over her lips….I _can feel her warm breath. Can she hear me; does she know everything I'm saying? Oh Sango_! He looked into her eyes that look dull and lifeless…but the deeper he looked the he saw that twinkle he loved so much…that beautiful and fiery spark! He wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and felt her forehead…_she's burning! She's as hot as coal in a fire pit_!

In his arms he held the dwindling of his wife…his children…his future…basically his entire existence.

He didn't her Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo come in…they had been there a while, just too speechless to talk. Cold tears ran down Shippo and Kagome's face, Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, covering his face.

"We're too late" he growled harshly he then drove his fist into the wall "dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Kagome took in a breath and then released a shrill high pitched squeal, "Sango!" she screeched in her intake of breath. Shippo still couldn't speak.

He held her body close to his as though he was trying to force his life into her…he would do it too, he'd ide ten thousand painful deaths if it would give her a mere ten seconds of life…just ten seconds…that's all, just ten seconds to say three little words and for her to hear them…_I love you_. Then he reminded himself that she was not dead yet, he had to say it while he could, he pressed his lips against her ear and repeated whispered "_I love you, I love you, I love you_!"

More footsteps came, it was the guards and Kuranosuke, at his side was Sae, she smiled when she saw the monk holding Sango, it was even better than she had planned.

The young Lord looked as though he had been stabbed in the gut. "You see!" Sae said through fake tears, "He came and told us that if he couldn't have her…no one could! He put the poison in the pot I use to make the lady's tea! Oh my sweet Lord he's taken the Lady we both loved so much!"

Miroku had never wanted to hit a woman in his life…not till now, he wouldn't but still the urge was there.

"You can't be serious!" Kagome shrieked.

"Miroku would never hurt Sango!" Shippo added.

Inuyasha even leapt to his defence, "You better shut your mouth! We know it was you…we know you did this to her…Sae!"

The girl moved into Kuranosuke, "lies!" she cried, "I loved Sango, she was kind to me…my Lord punish them!"

Kuranosuke was crying and he ran to Sango and shoved Miroku away, snatching Sango from him. When Miroku tried to take her back, the guards snatched him.

They seized the others also, when they grabbed Kagome, Inuyasha looked ready to kill, "get your hands off her! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" she cried back.

"TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEONS! REMOVE THEM FROM MY SIGHT!" Kuranosuke yelled at the top of his voice.

They were being dragged away, it took ten to restrain the strong half demon and the monk took down two before more came flying at him. Sango's head was lulled to the side…she was looking right at him…a tear fell from her eyes as they locked with his.

All the while Sae watched with a proud and smug smile across her face, she was laughing right at them without making a sound.

Kuranosuke rocked Sango back and forth, cradling her gently.

"Wait! Wait!" Kagome pleaded, "I know the poison Sae used! I can make the cure! Then Sango can tell you herself that it was Sae!"

The dirty villainess looked so very worried and she hurried to Kuranosuke, "don't believe them my Lord! She's trying to escape!"

Kuranosuke ignored Sae and addressed Kagome, "I'll do whatever and believe anything…if there's a chance it'll save Sango!" he announced, "Make this cure…in the meantime I shall ensure my wife is comfortable…Sae…will be put in the dungeon until further notice…so will the monk!"

Sae pleaded with as she was sieged, Miroku struggled again "no, let me stay by her side!" he begged. That's what I used to do in those rare times she fell ill, I'd sit beside her…all day, all night…watching over her! She needs me by her side!

Kuranosuke would have none of it, both Miroku and Sae were taken to the dungeon, but Kagome gave her good friend, the monk, a look that assured him…she'd do anything to save Sango, she would help him and her …both of them.

**Chapter 5 coming soon xxx**


	5. Strong life, strong love

**Chapter 5**

**Strong life, strong love**

The dungeons were cold, dark and damp…the smell on the air was rancid, Miroku paced like a lion in cage. Sae huddled in a corner; frightened for her life, "I just wanted him to myself…" she kept whispering through her tears, "I love him so much! Sango had to be punished….for treating him so badly."

Miroku wasn't listening, "Shouji!" he kept shouting "Shouji!"

"Why do you keep shouting?" Sae wailed like a child.

"Don't! Don't you dare utter a single word to me!" Miroku shouted at her, she cowered away again.

_She's pathetic, so utterly pathetic_! "Shouji!" he called.

"Dammit I'm here!" The dead man barked.

Miroku gritted his teeth "You!" he hissed and lunged at him, Shouji disappeared in a puff of smoke and appered behind him.

"Do that again and I'll leave for good" he warned.

Miroku spun round and ignored the urge to do it again, "do you really think this is a better life for her? At least she was safe with me, I always kept her safe!"

Shouji folded her arms, "did you not notice that for five years she has been perfectly happy, safe and loved…that the danger only started when you came storming back into her life? If you truly loved her and wanted to keep her safe…you'd have left alone."

His insides twisted, _no…that's not true…it's not_! "How dare you! I love your daughter and I tried to be a good husband…I loved our children and I would have done anything for my family!"

"Even wishing them out existence, that's what you did when you wished Sango to have never loved you" Shouji shot back.

Miroku's throat ran dry, "I…I didn't mean it" he rasped mournfully.

Shouji folded his arms in triumph, "yes you did…the wish can only be made true if the person making it feels it with their entire being…at that moment…you _really_ meant it. I do not want my daughter with someone who'd wish something like that or feel that way…even if it is just for a very brief moment."

Mirok's eyes shook, "But….I mean….I was angry, I admit that…but if…if you gave me another chance, I'll never feel that way again! Please…please…help."

Shouji, "I can't there is nothing I can do…you've possibly killed my daughter, this is all your fault, seek no help from me again…you'll receive none…" with that he was gone.

Miroku collapsed to his knees, "It's my fault…it's my entire fault."

"Who are you talking to?" Sae demanded having witnessed him talking and attacking the air. She then started calling to the guards "Help me! The monk is mad! He's mad! Don't leave me locked in here with him!"

"Shut up you wretch!" Miroku shouted with so much venom and not even turning to look at her. Sae crawled back to her corner like a frightened little rat.

_I have to break out of here…I have to be by Sango's side…her heart is calling me there, I can hear it_!

Ooooooo

_I need him here….I need him beside me….I don't know why_. The voice in Sango was weeping; the pain spreading all over would not subside. Her hair and skin was soaked from sweat and no matter how many times Kuranosuke blotted her forehead with a damp cloth, she would not cool.

Sango was gazing up at her husband with dead eyes; she wished she could move her limbs so that she could reach up…touch his face and give some comfort.

The expression he wore was one she'd never seen him wear before, he looked so scared…so exhausted. _He really does love…and I love him. Maybe I deserve this…I deserve this as punishment…how could I allow myself to feel anything for Miroku, when I have such a wonderful man like Kuranosuke? I love my husband, I stopped these feelings for Miroku once before I can do it again…I just need to see him and be beside him…one last time, after all…I may not make it_.

Kagome and Inuyasha were chopping herbs on her table as Sango laid in bed, Shippo was sitting there, holding his hands over one of hers, crying, "I don't want you to go Sango" the little boy whimpered, "We've lived through too much for you to die now!"

She wanted so much to hold the child closely, she wanted to see him grow to be a man…she wanted to meet the girl he would fall in love with, she wanted to be there when he had his first child…she wanted to be there! She wanted to hold Kagome and Inuyasha's child. She wanted to see Kohaku settle down to, she wanted to see her brother…she wanted to…to live!

"Inuyasha, pass the rose petals…we need to crush them into the powder too." Kagome requested in a small voice.

He nodded and handed them to her, her dear priestess, her best female friend was creating the antidote through a blurred vision caused by tears. Inuyasha was someone who dealt with things using a sword, now he did the only thing he could, which was pass ingredients to his wife, it was all he could do and he did it with such care.

_My friends…all here…except for one…I need him here_! Though it hurt, she used the little breath passing through her to try and utter at least one word.

Shippo noticed her lips moving, "Guys! Look, Sango's trying to say something!" he alerted. Kagome and Inuyasha gathered.

"That's impossible!" Kagome exclaimed, "How is she finding the strength to even _try_? It must be so painful!"

"She's always been a tough one" Inuyasha mused.

Kuranosuke pushed the bangs from her hair "what is it my love? What can I? I'll do anything" he kissed her hand.

_Such a sweet man, I love his so much and he really is everything I could ever want, still I need them all here…even Miroku_.

Again it hurt, but she forced herself to utter what little she could "Mi-Roku…n-eed…Miro-ku…" she wanted to cry out with the pain saying those three words cost her.

"Wh-what? Why?" Kuranosuke breathed.

Kagome laid a hand on the Lord's shoulder, "doesn't this prove his innocence? Sango wants all the people she cares for in one room. She's scared Lord Kuranosuke, you can see by her face….she needs Miroku here because he's our friend…please, her brother can't be here, grant her this I beg you!"

Kuranosuke looked deeply into Sango's eyes and through the dullness that cast over them; he saw the longing and desperation. Kuranosuke could never deny her anything, nothing at all.

"Very well….I'll have my guards release him and bring him to us." He agreed.

"I'll go…you stay here, it's better if I go." Inuyasha offered taking the opportunity to take more action in the situation.

Kuranosuke bowed his head in gratitude and then returned his attention back to Sango, "You still astound me and inspire me Sango…with your strength, your kindness and your courage. That is why I fell for you the first moment I saw you."

A tear fell from her eyes and it showed him that she could hear him and that she reciprocated his feelings. _Kuranosuke….I'm so sorry…you should have loved someone else…someone more worthy of you, because I'm not…I can't be if I allowed another man so close to my heart_.

Ooooo

Miroku was resting; he'd spent the past fifteen minutes trying to pull the bars apart. When he heard the bolts of the door unlock he hurried away, if they caught him, they'd probably punish him. Sae looked nervous too; she held her knees to her chest and squealed.

"Hey, Miroku" called his half demon friend, Miroku leapt up and ran to him, he forgot the bars and ran straight into them.

His hands clasped tightly around the bar and his head between them, Miroku asked the one thing on his mind the entire time he was locked in there "Sango, how is she? Tell me!"

Inuyasha sighed and smiled fondly, "she's strong Miroku,, more than I ever imagined….I realise now just how much I've underestimated her all these years. She….spoke."

Miroku's eyes widened and he felt his heart leapt, Sae gasped "that's impossible!" she exclaimed, "No one can speak in that much pain…she was meant to be rendered mute! What did she say?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "worried she ratted you out, huh? Well it seems a pathetic runt like you hasn't crossed her mind." He moved his attention to Miroku, "she called for you…I've come to get you out, she needs you."

Miroku was stunned "Sh-she called for me?" he smiled briefly, feeling happiness and sadness lace together deep into his core, she loves me…_she must do_! "Get me out of here, Inuyasha!"

His friend complied and like a bolt of lightning he flashed away, within seconds he was at Sango's door. "Sango!" he called.

There she was lying within silk; beads of sweat glistening on her delicate pale skin…it looked like sunlight upon snow. Her dark brown hair was played across the cream sheets and the fever had reddened her cheeks. What caused him the most pain…was dead expression she wore and unfocused gaze of her glassy eyes.

Kuranosuke was holding her hand against his face, when Miroku entered he kissed it and laid it down. He stood to his feet and stared long and hard at the monk.

"Listen to me monk…Sango is the only reason you're here, since she has requested you I no longer suspect you of poisoning her. I'll wait until she is cured, then she'll tell us herself. She'll also tell you that she is _mine_…that she wants to be with _me_!"

Miroku winced with irritation; "I want to speak with her" was all he said.

Kuranosuke turned to Sango, "he's here Sango…I'm going to step outside…give you a moment, I won't be long, I'll return to your side." He promised.

"Um…Lord Kuranosuke, could you take Shippo with you? He needs air" Kagome asked and although the little fox demon protested, he followed the Lord outside. Kagome and Inuyasha continued making the antidote.

"We have to boil this" Kagome said, "we'll have to go to the kitchens" and the two left them alone.

Miroku knelt beside Sango and picked up where Kuranosuke left, blotting her forehead and neck with cool water. He could see her looking at him and it scared him to see her with expression at all.

"I remember something" he spoke, his voice hoarse "it was when you first joined our group…Inuyasha and Kagome went to find medicine…and I stayed behind to protect and look after you. I stayed by your side the entire time, it was one of the first days we spent practically alone. I enjoyed your company so much and I knew then and there…in one form or another…you'd be in my life forever. You had been through so much…Instantly I wanted you to have a happy ending…more than any of us, because you deserved it the most. I admired you and cared for you from the very start, you were my comrade, my partner…the other half of me and I will lose part of myself if you go." His voice started to shake and he cleared his throat "I never realised how terrifying a world without you could be…how a life without you could be so….lonely and I wish I had discover this before any of this happened. I always cover my sadness and fear with a smile…something no one other than you could see through. I now know I was able to do all this because…you're my happiness…and my courage!"

He had to stop for a moment because he was about to cry, he wanted to talk about how happy he was to have her as his wife, how happy he was with the children she gave him…but he couldn't. _Maybe there's a way for me to reword it_?

"Do you know why I haven't married or had children…even after we defeated Naraku? Because I always had my heart set on you. let me tell you what our life would have been like…for the first five years, we'd have settled in Kaede's village, started off with three children; twin girls…Misa and Miwa…so beautiful…they'd look just like you! Then a little boy…named Kimori, our pride and joy. I'd support us and put food on the table…" then a thought occurred, a gut-wrenching thought! "…But in all truth…I'd have deserved none of it! I'd have taken you for granted, I'd forget how lucky I am to have you and…wish…wish you all away" he buried his face in the sheets, "I'd be so unworthy…so maybe…maybe it's best that you're with him…for you…you deserve to be treated like a princess!"

He went silent and soaked a space on the sheet with his tears; you would not be able to tell he was crying if the shuddering of his body didn't give him away. All he wanted right then was her arms around him, comforting him…she used to do that…the first year of after Naraku's death, he had nightmares of the wind tunnel returning…it would tear open and suck Sango into the voice! He'd wake in a fright…but she was always there, she'd hold him…she'd assure him even if it took all night and neither of them got any sleep. He wanted that right now…but she couldn't even lift a finger.

But then suddenly, a warm…searing hand laid upon his head and just very briefly gripped weakly at his hair. He sat up and the hand fell to his face…it was hers! _She's moving? That must be hurting her so much and taking a lot of strength_!

He grabbed her hand and buried his lips in the palm, "Inuyasha wasn't exaggerating….you really are a fighter Sango! You're the strongest woman I've ever known! That's why I love you, want you and need you…so much! But even so…all that doesn't mean I deserve you…I know that now." he looked again into her dull eyes…she wanted to speak, he could tell…even if it was to cry out in pain. "Don't restrain yourself anymore" he told her, "don't put yourself through so much agony…just to comfort me…I don't deserve it."

She however tried to force herself to speak, her lips kept moving… "Stop Sango!" Miroku ordered, "Don't hurt yourself for my sake!"

She wouldn't listen; she just kept trying to say something to him "Sango please don't!" he pleaded.

Oooooo

There was so much she wanted to say to him, everything he was saying was tearing her apart and it was adding to the pain she already felt. She cared for him so much and it was breaking her heart to hear all this knowing that nothing could possibly come of it. _I've taken my vows, I've promised my heart to another for all eternity…I can't do this, it wouldn't be right and it goes against all I believe in_! She wanted to tell him all that and more, she wanted to pour her heart out too!

Miroku laid his hand on her forehead, "Sango…stop trying to speak, please…you don't need to say anything, I'm just glad I got the chance to tell you all this…because I really do feel all this so strongly and-"

"S-St-op" she choked feebly.

Miroku's breath caught in his throat, "w-what?" he stuttered, she could see his heart breaking through his eyes.

"St-op….sto-" she gargled coughed up blood.

The monk panicked and wiped her mouth, "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "I'll stop! I'll stop! Just please rest…I didn't mean to cause any more pain."

It hurt him to hear that, to hear her tell him to stop….stop confessing and declaring such beautiful things, but she just couldn't take it anymore. He rested his head on her hand, his cheek felt cold against her skin.

_This is agonising! How am I still alive? I won't give up…I will see everything I want to see…I won't give up. I don't where this strength has come from, but I'll use it_!

It was like acid was burning her insides, dissolving her organs and boiling her blood…all she could was lay there and wait. Even when she was able to release a tear…it felt like lava running down her face.

Ooooooo

Kuranosuke came to the dungeons, Shippo was next to him and both were glaring at the frightened girl in the corner. When she saw her Lord's face she smiled through the tears.

"My Lord" she breathed, "have you come to rescue me."

He unlocked the bars, Shippo did not like this "what are you doing?" he exclaimed.

Kuranosuke stepped in and knelt down before Sae and lifted her face, "did you do it Sae…did you poison Sango?"

He had such a look on his face, so serious and yet his eyes were pleading for it not to be true, after all, he had known this girl a long time, they practically grew up together.

She was string into the eyes of the man she loved so much, she wasn't always this way. When she first arrived she was the sweetest and kindest person…but loving someone for so long without any acknowledgment had taken its toll on her mind. She would give anything to be that girl again. What if Sango had rejected Kuranosuke from the beginning and never returned….something told her that he would have fallen for her instead and she would be in perfect mental health.

Sae averted her eyes, "I…just…wanted her to have never existed, I wanted _you _my Lord." She admitted.

Kuranosue grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, "Sae!" he breathed with agony, "I remember the day you came here….we were so young, just on the cusp of entering the first stages adulthood when everything would change. I remember how sweet and kind you were, that is why I befriended you and trusted you. You told me all about herbs and medicines, you told me your mother was once called a witch because of her knowledge on mixtures, you enchanted me with stories. How could you do this? How could you hurt me so much? You've become a stranger to me!"

He stood to his feet and ignored Sae trying to reach out for him, "what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me? I won't deny….that I deserve it. I'll die for you…K-Kuranosuke" she paused, she had finally said his actual name to him, right to his face, and it was a small victory she thought she'd never have. Kuranosuke noticed this too.

Kuranosuke looked down on her, the sound of her uttering his name repeated in his mind. "I can't" he responded, "as angry as you have made me….as much as a small part of me wants that, I cant. I can't have you killed Sae…perhaps you're not that much of stranger after all…you still look like that girl from all those years ago, that naïve, innocent …shy girl. No, I won't harm you Sae…I can't do it…but I want you to leave….I want you to go far away and never come back….or I will show no mercy."

Sae cried harder, "it'll be kinder if you kill me!" she sobbed "I'd rather die than live in exile of you!"

Kuranosuke forced himself to ignore and instructed the guards remove her from his domain. She was dragged away, screaming for him to just kill her…that she'll go the rest of her life wanting him and missing him without ever seeing him and that was a fate worse than death.

Shippo saw the look on the Lord's face, "Uh…are you okay?" he asked.

Kuranosuke didn't even look at him, he kept staring off into the direction he took Sae in, "No young demon…I'm not" he replied, he then looked down at Shippo and forced a smile on, "but thank you for asking…"

The two then proceeded to Sango, they walked in silence. Kuranosuke remembered the girl he once knew. She came in on a cart and looked so shy and nervous….

-Flash back-

_The cart pulled in through the gates; carry with it more servants…mostly for his father's harem. There was one girl on their though, looked no older than thirteen the same age as him. She looked so scared and lost; she looked no one in the eye. She a very pretty girl, sweet looking….her hair and eyes were lighter than the usual girls he saw, it made her stand out when it was blatant that she desperately wanted to blend away._

_His father approached the cart and smiled at them women brought to him; they all waved and cooed coquettishly. When his father saw the young girl he frowned, "who is this then?" he asked._

_The guard pulled at her arm and forced her to look at the Lord, "this is the daughter of some witch apparently, thought she'd be a good edition to the kitchen or other domestic."_

_His father shrugged, "very well, take her there now."_

_With that she was taken away. Young Kuranosuke stared after her; all he kept thinking was "a witch? Are they like demon slayers? Is she like Sango?" all he had thought about for a year was that demon slayer girl, if witches were anything like them…maybe she knew Sango!_

_Later that day he went into the servant quarters and found her cross outside the courtyard, carrying a basket of herbs with her, she was wearing a baby pink kimono, he thought she'd look better in blue and pink reminded him of Sango, it was her colour._

"_Is she brewing a potion? What is she doing?" he asked himself and followed her. He saw her cleaning them._

_He decided to make himself known, "Hey! You there!" he called._

_The servant girl gasped and stood to her feet, she poised herself into a slight bow, "Y-young Lord…how may I be of service?" _

_It sounded so rehearsed to Kuranosuke, he observed her herbs again, "what are you doing? Are you making a potion?"_

_The girl blinked in confusion, "potion? No, I'm washing the herbs; I'm going to season some meat with them….why would I make a potion?"_

_Kuranosuke could not help but feel slightly foolish, "Oh….aren't you a…a witch?" _

_The young girl averted her eyes and sighed sadly, "No, young Lord…I am not…neither was my mother, she was a medicine woman and I helped her. All the villagers did was torment us and I didn't have any friends…that's why she encouraged the guards to take me as a servant…to keep me safe."_

_The young Lord's heart swelled in pity, "Oh…well, I promise…no one will torment you here, I won't let them and I'll be your friend." _

_The servant girls smiled, "R-really? You'll really be my friend?"_

_He nodded, "of course I will, I don't have a lot of friends either…what's your name?" _

_She blushed, "its Sae, my Lord."_

_Kuranosuke grinned, "I like that name, Sae…it means rain right? I love the rain, oh and you don't have to call me Lord…you can call me Kuranosuke."_

_Sae gasped, "Oh no my Lord I couldn't possibly do that! I'll get into trouble."_

_He only laughed, "Okay, you don't have to…maybe one day you will, now tell me about the things you can make with herbs."_

_She giggled and started explaining to him the many wonderful things herbs and plants had the power to do._

_Two years passed on, his father died and he took over Lordship of the castle. He was fifteen now and looking more like a man than ever, but responsibility now weighed heavily on his shoulders._

_He was had both advisors either side of him, boring him…he saw Sae from the corner of his eye; she had become a lovely woman. For two years they had conversed and formed a close bond and friendship. _

_Later he was strolling across the bridge on his gardens, when he heard a voice call after him. "My Lord! My Lord…wait, I just brewed this new tea…my mother told me it helps to calm nerves and you look very stressed." She hooked her arms around his._

_It had come to that time, a time he always knew would come eventually. For her own sake, he'd have to end their friendship, unless officials and servants began suspecting favouritism and were cruel to her because of it. That and he had to start establishing more of a dominant role, so for both their sakes…he'd have to end it, no matter how much it hurt._

"_It is not appropriate for you to take the arm of your Lord Sae, not someone in your position as a servant." He told her dryly, Sae gasped and released his arm._

"_My Lord…I don't understand, have I upset you?" She asked with great concern._

_Kuranosuke sighed, "We're not children any more…we cannot continue as we were, you must address me appropriately from now on, Sae." _

_He didn't have to look at her to know that she was crying, "Wait! My Lord, can't we still meet in secret? My Lord please don't do this to me, I'll have nothing left!" _

_He continued as though he heard nothing and ignored the ache in his heart, inwardly he said "if it helps Sae…this is hurting me too…but I promised I wouldn't allow anyone to to torment and that I'd be your friend…this is the only way I can do this, the only way I can be a good friend and protect you. I'm sorry."_

-End of flashback-

Oooo

Kagome stirred the boiling water, "Inuyasha, could you hand me the dandy lion" she requested. He obliged, she then requested the fish eye and tree sap.

He watched and took in the smell, "it smells awful" he noted, "where did you learn to make this and why are you making so much? Also, how is it you got all the ingredients."

Kagome sighed, he always got so restless when there was nothing for him to do, "First of all, it would smell bad and my guess it's also going to taste bad. Secondly, Jinenji taught me and I'm making a lot to take back with us, I'm going to store it away and leave some here too…just in case something like this should happen to Sango again. The ingredients were surprisingly easy to find, looks like Sae built up quite a collection."

Inuyasha frowned, "she really knew her stuff"

Kagome hummed in agreement, "she did, she could have done so much good with it….this is all so weird, did you see Miroku, I've never seen him like that before."

Her husband nodded, "I know, I can't believe all these years he's felt that way about Sango. Where did that come from? Didn't you say you always knew?"

"I did, it was obvious….but I thought he'd moved on, but I guess all this time it's been building up." She looked down at the mixture "it just needs to cool…and then it's done."

Inuyasha smiled "It's done? You did it Kagome! You saved her, every things gonna be okay now, right?"

The look on his wife's face did not reassure him, "Inuyasha…I've never made this before, if I put in too much of one thing or not enough of another…it'll either have no affect or make it worse. I had to do something, but not even sure if I've got it right….Sango's life is mine hands! W're running out of time."

Inuyasha put his arm around her, "You stepped up, you've worked all through the day and night with this…getting the ingredients, washing them, chopping, crushing, stirring, freezing, heating, refreezing and then reheating, let's not forget the adding and measuring you've done. There's only one way to find out….at least you know you've done all you could."

Kagome sniffed, "thank you, Inuyasha."

Oooooo

Shouji was watching over Sango, he wanted to reach out and touch her…she was a little girl in his eyes once again.

"I wanted you to have a strong life….a strong life and a strong love. That is all I wanted for you both, you and Kohaku." He said aloud, not even the monk could see him.

They were sitting in silence together, _strong life, strong love_.

**The last chapter is coming soon, thanks for reading so far, it'll all be done very soon**.


	6. Alls well that ends well

**Chapter 6**

**Alls well that end well**

"Move aside now Monk" Kuranosuke ordered in the most defeated tone, he didn't even appear angered anymore; he just looked as though he had no fight left in him. "You've been at her side long enough…stand aside now, she's mine to comfort."

Miroku reluctantly stood aside; he feared if he protested he'd be thrown back behind bars. Kuranosuke settled down beside his wife and smiled, "I'm back now, Sango….it was awful, Sae confessed…I'm so sorry I didn't see this before. She's gone now and we can start trying for a family again."

Miroku flinched and restrained himself, _start a family…with him? She has a family…our family…she can't…he can't…no. _He wondered what Sango was thinking when he said that, did it make her happy. Miroku couldn't even guess by the look on her face, it was still so blank.

Shippo jumped up beside him, "Hey, Miroku…it'll be okay, you'll come back to the village with us instead of going back to Mushin's temple. We'll see Sango again, and all that matters now is that she gets better."

Miroku nodded and patted his head, "You're right….that's what really matters."

Kuranosuke was whispering sweet things to Sango, probably planning a beautiful future together. He was probably whispering the names of the children they'd have, how wonderful it will be and the things they'll teach them.

He remembered when Sango carried the twins, her stomach was huge…so were ankles. Miroku would massage them as she rested and he'd talk to her growing belly, telling the two little darlings inside many stories. He was there the first time Kimori kicked, he knew then and there that it would be a boy and he would be strong…just like his daddy, but moral like mommy.

_I threw all that away….for what? What have I got_? Everyone else was so happy and having families. Did he really have nothing to show for his five years of freedom from the wind tunnel? He hadn't fallen for anyone else…he realised too late that Sango was his only hope.

But he could swear that as Kuranosuke spoke to Sango…her dead eyes were looking straight at him the entire time, he gazed back at her. _She's mine…she's mine_!"

Ooooo

"We'll only need one….a boy, my only son! And we'll love him so much…just one, that'll be perfect."

_But I wanted at least three_, she thought to herself and she couldn't help but think of all the things he was telling her, he painted the most beautiful picture of the life they'd have. He even thought of names…._Misa, Miwa and Kimori….I like those names…why does my heart ache so much when I think of them and try to imagine their faces_? It was like she had actually known them once…known that life he described so vividly…and sadly, she missed it…but she never had it, how could she miss it something she never had?

Another shot of pain intensely shook her body and she silently screamed, she couldn't even grip Kuranosuke's hand for help. She did find it strange though, how she managed to find the strength to utter Miroku's name, though couldn't so much a wheeze any form of comfort to him….or that she was able to lay her hand on the monk's head….but couldn't brush Kuranosuke's face with her fingertips.

The monk was looking right at her now, she didn't avert her eyes…it was like she was drawing all the strength from his stare, his dark violet orbs encouraging her to fight on_. He always did that in our fighting day…he always inspired me and kept me going. Had I allowed myself to fall for him all those years ago…and had he made me aware of his own feelings…would I have ended up with him, in a hut, in a small village with three beautiful children? Or would he have hurt me constantly, leaving me a bitter and jealous mess as he ran away into the sunset with another woman_?

She could not deny that it was that reason…the fear of Miroku hurting her, which led her into the arms of Kuranosuke. Sweet, loyal, loving Kuranosuke who was so devoted to her completely. _I have made my life here, I gave all myself to my Lord and I will not betray him, he has been good to me and my brother. I owe him everything, I never that I could lead a normal life like this, not after all I lost. Miroku, I'm sorry…nothing can ever happen between us, I hope you understand that._

Ooooo 

He held onto his wife's hand, guilt plaguing Kuranosuke, he was the cause of this…he should have seen this coming, he failed as a husband. However, what hurt him more was the fact that he actually couldn't stop think of Sae. She was his friend once and all this time he'd hurt her without even knowing it and caused her to walk down such a dark path after he promised to always protect her and always be her friend. The way she said his name, it kept resounding in his mind, the way she screamed after him….he'd ignored her cries too many times and it was wrong.

He remembered how he would confide in her, he'd unleash all his worries and doubts, and he'd even talk so lovingly of Sango. Looking back, he wondered how he could have missed the turmoil in her eyes. He did that to her…he turned Sae into what she had become and it had now hurt Sango. What was more terrible, was that he wanted to again speak with her as he used to…he wanted to vent all his sorrow to Sae because she always knew what to say.

He imagined in his mind, they were young again, thirteen years old… sitting by the well as she drew water;

"_What is troubling you today my Lord?" she'd say as she took hold of her pail full of water._

_With a sigh he'd reply, "I'm unhappy….because I've lost you…. and now I might lose Sango too…my wife and friend all in one day."_

_She'd frown with sadness and sprinkle some peach blossoms in the water; she said it added something to the water…made it purer. "You forget…we're no longer friends…you had to end our friendship, something I never understood until now. Even still, you've never lost me and you never will, wherever in the world I go now…I'll be thinking of you and worrying about you as I always have. Sango…Sango, even though I hate to admit it, she is a good and strong woman who does love you and…she'll make It through this, when she does…she'll stay with you."_

_He'd gasp a little, "you…you sound as though you want her to survive, but you're the one who did this to her."_

_Sae was sit close to Kuranosuke, so close he could smell the incense on her…she always burned incense in her room. "because I do want her to live…deep down, I'm still the sweet, innocent girl you befriended, I'm just locked away by jealousy and years of rejection…but perhaps this time away from you…will be the key to set me free from the cage in which I forced myself. Because even still, after all I've done…ultimately all I want is your happiness….my Lord"_

_Tears would fall down his young cheeks, "Sae…I won't ever forget this part of you….just tell me everything will be alright and I'll believe you…just tell me."_

_With a fond smile, her little white hands would clasp his and looking deep into his eyes, she'd utter exactly what he needed to hear. "Everything….will be fine….Kuranosuke…."_

The image in his mind faded away and he was again that fully grown man, beside his dying wife…after that little girl he had just revisited…put her there, in this position. His lovely…beautiful Sango, the woman he idolised for so long! He couldn't hate Sae, he wanted to and tried to but failed, he was indeed a failure. Sae was his fault; he had done nothing to help the destruction of the woman who needed him most. He had been so blind and let Sae dwell in the cold darkness of Sango's shadow.

_How dare I imagine being comforted by Sae…perhaps she is a witch after all…perhaps she has cast a spell on me_? 

Ooooo 

Kagome entered with Inuyasha, the vile in her hand was glowing a radiant gold light. She held it up, "it's done, she needs to drink it, but I don't think she'll be able to take it without help."

Miroku took his chance; he snatched the vile and filled his mouth with its contents.

"What are you doing? How dare you!" Kuranosuke growled.

Inuyasha held him back "Hey Kuranosuke! Look I know this was a dirty trick of his, you've got every right to be angry with him, but it's too late, it's in his mouth…you've gotta let him do this now."

Miroku lifted Sango up so carefully, she was like a delicate china doll, so fragile and beautiful. He placed his mouth on hers and let the liquid fall down her throat.

Her lips against his again…it moulded together so well….no one in that room could deny it…they were a match….a perfect match.

The electricity, the spark…it never went away, Miroku knew this could very well be the last time their lips ever touched again. He knew this and do he savoured their touch, as he planted the healing kiss…in his mind was a montage of every kiss they'd ever shared.

The most memorable was their first…she initiated that one which was a surprise indeed. He was weak from the poison his hand engulfed when he saved her brother. She leaned over him…kissed him and utter the same words his heart spoke now…. _please don't die_….

He lifted his head back up and gazed down at her, _please work….please bring her back_! Everyone in the room…held their breath.

Sango was still as stone…cold, marble stone. Nothing was happening…Nothing was happening!

"K-Kagome…when does it take affect?" Kuranosuke asked.

Kagome was crying, "I-it's supposed to be instant….as soon as its consumed…she should be okay…and moving, talking…all without pain! I failed! I failed!"

"No! Sango no!" Miroku wept he hugged her tightly…_I did this; this is my fault, the blame was mine, yet the punishment is yours, it's not fair to you…Sango…Sango_! Kuranosuke was on his knees, on all fours, trying to crawl his way closer.

_I would give anything to have you back…anything_! Just then…something cupped the back of his head…a soft, warm hand! Miroku pulled up and saw her, Sango , fully conscious…her fever gone, her skin glowing and her eyes returned to their former glory.

"S-Sango…you're okay!" he cheered with so much joy…more joy than his heart could contain, it spilled from the eyes.

"I am, Miroku" she croaked, it was so good to hear her voice…her wonderful voice!

Next thing Miroku knew, he was being wrenched away and thrown to the floor and Sango was gone from his arms once again. Kuranosuke held onto Sango and kissed her all over her face.

"Sango…my love, you're okay! I promise you….that I'll never let anything like this happen again! Ever! You have my word I shall take a sip of everything you drink and a bite of everything you eat before you do…I will protect you and our future child! Sango….I love you!"

Sango rested her head on his chest and gently closed her eyes, "I-I love you too…Kuranosuke" she uttered and the sincerity in her voice was evident and it broke Miroku's heart.

Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha rushed to her.

"Oh Sango! I'm so happy you're alright!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her.

"You really scared us there" Shippo put in.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I wasn't scared, not for a second….It would take a lot more than a stupid poison to take Sango down."

Miroku watched the happy scene from the background, he felt he had no right to trespass on such happy grounds; his footsteps would only defile its soil. Sango looked at him from over Kuranosuke's shoulder.

She held Kuranosuke's face in her hands, "I need to speak with Miroku…alone…" she then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I owe him this goodbye…please."

Though he didn't like this, Kuranosuke agreed, he and the other left them alone. "we'll wait outside for you Miroku" Kagome told him as they left.

It was just the two of them Miroku wanted to rush at her…but he didn't, he stood his ground until she held out her hands for him to take. He took them and knelt before her.

"I've heard everything you had to say, Miroku" she began, she even blushed, "it was beautiful…a long time ago, that was exactly all I wanted to hear from you…but now…"

"…Now, it's too late" he finished for her, his voice breaking slightly.

Sango nodded, "yes, too late….I-I'm sorry."

He shook his head and smiled, holding back his tears, "…no, don't be sorry, you've no reason to apologise to me Sango, I understand."

There was an awkward silence, it was long and agonising. Miroku had to say something, "I'm glad to see you're okay, but what does this mean Sango…"

She sighed, "It means…we can't see each other, at least…not for a very long time. After all that has happened I don't think it would be fair to my Lord. You see, I've kept almost falling in love with you…just as I'm about to…something stops me and I can't explain it, something just stops me. I can't keep doing that. I want you to find a good woman, I really do…but I'm not her…so this is…is…"

"…Goodbye" he again finished her sentence.

Sango couldn't answer all she could do was nod, he enveloped her and buried his head in her hair

"Goodbye, my dear Sango."

"Goodbye…my good monk."

They stayed like that for a long and beautiful moment, till the door slid open and Kuranosuke came in.

Sango wiped her tears and Miroku cleared his throat, "the better man won" he said, "come…take what's yours."

He did just that, Miroku moved out of the way as Kuranosuke claimed Sango's lips with his. It took every bit of strength to walk away and not look back. Shouji was right, she was destined to love only one person…and Miroku made it so it could never be him.

He kept walking and walking, he continued past his friends, they were all startled.

"Hey where ya going Miroku?" Shippo called after him.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called.

He ignored them and carried on. He stopped for a moment as the whole world around him turned white and surrounded in mist. He was in some white void.

Ooooo

"You did it" spoke a voice he recognised, he turned to see Shouji, "You proved yourself worthy of my daughter."

Miroku didn't look any happier, "I don't feel as though I am…if I did, I was too late."

Shouji frowned, "Well, you have your wish…are you gonna wish to have her back? Return to the life you had before?"

He wanted nothing more than that! To wish for them all back, but then he realised something. It wasn't about what he wanted…her happiness meant more to him now.

When Miroku didn't reply, Shouji prompted him, "what is it? Don't you want her back?"

_Yes_! "No…I wish…I wish for her to spend the rest of her life with a man that truly deserves her. you once told her, you wanted her to have a strong life…you want her to be happy…I want that too. That's my wish, I wish Sango a lifetime of happiness, with the right man!"

Shouji raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? There'll be no going back this time, once this done…it's done."

Miroku's fists were clenched tight, "I-I'm sure…."

The blinding light covered him…then everything was dark….it was done….

Ooooo

He felt himself wrapped in sheets, his head, heavy and on a pillow;

"Miroku…Miroku! Are you going to sleep in all morning?" came an annoyed….and beautiful voice!

He gasped, his eyes shot open and he sat straight up. There was Sango standing over him….stained kimono, messy hair…hands on her hips and an irritated glare.

It was _his_ Sango! He smiled and pulled her into his embrace, he was laying on his back with her on top of him. "Sango!" he cried with happiness, "Oh Sango!"

She sat up "Why are you-"

She hand no time to finish, he pinned her down and kissed her like never before. When he sat them both up, she was blushing fiercely.

"M-Miroku, what's gotten into you?" she asked, supressing a giggle. Then she frowned "Hang on, what did you do?"

He held her face in his hands and grinned, "Tell me, who's your husband…who's the father of your children?"

She looked so confused, "you are, Miroku…you are"

He then crushed her into him, his heart leaping dangerously with joy. He then again held her at arm's length. "Who is Kuranosuke to you?"

She again blinked in confusion, "Huh, who?"

"Right again, _wife_!" he laughed and kissed her again, "Sango…I'm so happy."

She again frowned, "Miroku, you're not getting out of chopping the fire wood y'know."

He laughed, "Oh I wouldn't dream of it!" his hand then slipped down south and gripped at her shapely rear. "Oh how I missed this!"

Sango gasped and moved her hand to slap him "you dirty monk! Don't think that just because we're married I won't-"

He caught her hand mid-air, pulled her in and kissed her again. She didn't fight it…she didn't pull away, it was amazing.

"You mean the world to me Sango, I hope you know that" he whispered seriously.

She let herself grin, "I know that….and you mean the world to me, you always have."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "I won't ever forget that, I won't ever forget how lucky I am again."

She kissed the tip of his nose, "aw, you must have had a nightmare…poor thing."

He nodded, "It was…it was the worst nightmare I've ever had! Waking to you is the best thing!"

She giggled, and then their peaceful moment was interrupted by the rushed pitter-patter of tiny running feet. The kids clambered in.

"Mama! Daddy!" they all cheered.

Miroku opened his arms wide, "Kids! Come here!"

They jumped all over him, tackling him and hugging him…all demanding the attention he was more than willing to give.

Sango laughed, "Careful! Calm down before someone gets hurt…oh dear, be careful with daddy, he's not as young as he used to be!"

Miroku had a playful glint in his eye, "kids….let's get mama!" he advocated heartily.

"What? Now hang on-ah!" Sango laughed as all four of them tackled her. "Come on! Daddy has to get the fire-wood and you all need breakfast."

Miroku had an idea! "Perfect! You have breakfast and get the kids ready…I'll bring back the wood, and then we're heading straight to the lake! It's time my girls learned to swim!"

Miroku had never chopped wood so far and he brought back a weeks' worth. By the time he got back, Sango and the kids were ready; Sango had prepared food for them for a picnic.

"We're ready" she said with a smile, "shall we get going?"

Oooooo

The day was wonderfully warm, the family splashed around in the lake, Misa and Miwa were becoming excellent swimmers. They circled their parents as they through their little brother in the air and caught him.

"That's my girls! The most beautiful girls in the world!" Miroku cheered, as he held them in each arm. He then kissed his son on the head as Sango held him in the water, "and you're my best boy! So handsome, girls are gonna be flocking all around you."

Sango laughed, "it's time for lunch, let's get out." They then swam to the shore.

They were drying off the children, tickling their feet at the same time, when something caught Miroku's eye.

With a fond smile he turned to his wife, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, don't be too long or your food will go cold" she replied.

He hurried over to the hill, his family still insight and he joined his father-in-law.

"I knew you'd do it, I had complete faith in you." Shouji said kindly.

Miroku raised an eye-brow and smirked, "so this was all part of your plan? To remind me of how lucky I am?"

Shouji nodded, "my children mean a lot to me, as a father yourself you'll understand this…I wanted to remind you of how lucky you are to have Sango, now don't ever forget it…I don't want to have to go through such extremes again."

Miroku bowed in respect, "Trust me…it's a mistake I won't be making again" he looked over his shoulder to see Sango setting up the picnic and the children helping her. "I won't ever be so foolish again…but tell me what will you do now?"

Shouji shrugged, "Rest in peace? Then again, Kohaku is sixteen…it's time he found a good woman…perhaps my work as a parent isn't done."

Miroku laughed, "Please, just go easy on the boy."

Shouji patted his back "run along now son, your family is waiting for you." with that he was gone.

Miroku returned to his family and began eating, they ate their fill, with the rest of the left overs, the kids decided to have a food fight. Instead of scolding them, the two parents joined in, their fun and laughter almost shook the village.

"Okay, let's get cleaned u and head over to Kagome and Inuyasha's house" Miroku suggested, "they're always showing up uninvited to our place, we should return the favour."

Sango liked the idea, "they'll be parent soon, let's show them what a house full children is really like."

He loved it when she looked so playful; they were walking and carrying the children when Miroku turned to her. "Speaking of a house full of children…what would you say to us…having another child? Now keep in mind that you did once say you would bear me at least ten if not twenty babies."

Sango put down Kimori, Miroku did the same with the twins, and they ran off a little ahead then played in the grass.

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that." Sango said nervously

Miroku was suddenly concerned, "what do you mean?"

Sango smiled, took his hand and placed it on her stomach, giving him a playful and knowing look. Suddenly it clicked.

"You mean…you're…Sango is it true?" he said, shocked, amazed and hoping it was.

She grinned and nodded, "It its…you'll be a proud father of four…"

He swept her up and spun her around; he couldn't wait to tell their friends. Everything was finally as it should be. That night he would make sure Sango got an early night, because the next day he'd be treating her to new kimonos, combs and cosmetics, anything she wanted she would have. The kids would have new toys and he'd buy one specially for the new arrival.

"What do you think of the name Shouji for a boy?" he wondered to her.

Sango hugged his arm, "I love it! Thank you…oh and how about Sae if it's a girl?"

"No!" he answered instantly, "definitely not, no way!"

"Okay, okay" Sango laughed, "well how Miya?"

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes much better!"

**Thank you to all who have read, followed and favourite this story! And special thanks to those who have reviewed! I had fun writing this story and I would really love it if you could all tell me what you think and be brutal! This is probably gonna be my last one after all **


End file.
